Dream Teens
by xoxo Muza
Summary: Chris, you were an agent! You played me for 4 years, i left Brandon because of you. Terry after all that time you want to leave me, you never loved me! And riven? Bloom we cant be together, you are a fairy, you are completely different now, good bye. Andy wait, wait. Timmy you cheated on me, no tecna i was spelled. Flora i never loved you! Sorry. Wait, i love you!
1. It begins

CHAPTER:1 IT BEGINS

(SO HERE IS A FABOULOUS STORY, BUT A LITTLE NOTICE THAT MY LANGUAGE IS REALLY ITALIAN, NOT ENGLISH SO BE WARNED. IF THERE ARE, ANY MISTAKES POINT THEM OUT. I REALLY COULD USE SOME IDEAS, AND PLAESE REVIEW THE TRUTH WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT)

"Hi, there Bloom, I hope you had a nice studying month!" Vanessa greeted her daughter as she returned from her school in Magix.

"Oh god mom wasn't it exhausting, spells potions, training and the worst part was Griselda!" Bloom threw her bag aside and began taking off her socks.

"What is a Griselda dear?" Vanessa narrowed an eyebrow picking up bloom's bag.

"She is not an A, she's a lady". Bloom laughed off her stomach.

"What a disturbing name!" Vanessa entered the kitchen.

"Trust me mom the whole deal about Griselda is disturbing."

"Honey she cannot be that bad!" Vanessa offered Bloom water.

"Mom, how would you feel if I eat my French fries with milk shake?" Bloom wore a smirk.

"French fries and shake? That would be… Well it would be.. disturbing! Who would do such an awkward thing?" Vanessa said.

"Griselda!" Bloom grinned.

"Well, it is normal if these things happen in a magical dimension, I mean if I can believe you a fairy than I can also believe a disturbing woman to be your teacher." Vanessa climbed the stairs.

"Mom? Where are you going, I'm hungry!" Bloom called with annoyance.

"I'm just cleaning your room up, since you even left your under wears on the floor when you last visited". Vanessa teased.

"Oh, sorry!" Bloom went red.

….

"Hey there poor girl, Well I don't mean poor is in not rich but you still are. "

"Hello Mitzi! How were you? " Bloom said in annoyance.

"Me, I've been fine but tell me again how you were kicked out of school?"

"I was not kicked out". Bloom jerked her head away.

"So then, you must have left school to sell flowers on the street!" Mitzi touched her hair.

"Moreover, what have you done with your hair, they look like cotton candy, I guess it's a publicity stunt for your flower-selling job. Poor you". Mitzi walked away.

"Abenas al hairo!" Bloom exclaimed pointing her hand at mitzi.

"Aaaaaa! What happened to my hair, where are they". Mitzi rushed down the lane scratching her bolt head.

"At least I have hair!" Bloom shouted at her and ran to her home laughing the way.

…

"Mom, dad guess what I done I cast a spell on mitzi making her bolt and…"

Bloom rushed in the lounge and then she stopped.

"A a a aa Andy ?" Bloom uttered those words seeing a black haired man with silver eyes and attractive body sitting on the couch in front of her mother.

"Hi blossom!" Andy smiled getting up.

"How? I mean how you found me. After all these years!" Bloom confusingly exclaimed.

"Come on I can do anything for you, you know how much you mean to me!"

Any grabbed bloom's hand.

"Yeah, but still." Bloom giggled.

"Lets discus this out." Andy said looking at Vanessa.

"Okay!"

…..

"So how have you been?'' Bloom said sitting down on a chair in an ice-cream shop.

''Let's not talk about me, let's talk about you!''

''Me? There isn't any thing to talk about me, not much''. Bloom said blushing.

''That's what I'm talking about!'' Andy took bloom's hands.

''What?''

''Your beauty, and that blushing gorgeous smile on you, now that's something worth to talk about.''

Andy has been my best friend, but he looks to be crushing on me, I'm too! But what about Sky, I have to go back to school, but Andy is cute, maybe I can proceed with him during my break, Sky will never know and no one will be the wiser after all I like Andy.

…..

''Oh, finally I got back''. Stella entered the castle.

It's not going to be easy living without mom, last time I was here I had two parents lurking the palace, if only dad would listen, he barely talks to me. I should think of something to make my vacations interesting. Of course I cannot involve the Winx Club in this or they'll think I'm pathetic, that I can survive two weeks without them. I will just have to improvise!

''Hi Lois! How've you been''?

''Princess! You are back, what a surprise''. Lois said hugging Stella.

''How's the castle duties been?''

''Not much, I mean your father do not hold any councils or meeting he usually just sits on his chair, and any one advice him something he gets angry, I think he is still upset about the divorcé!''

''I know, he didn't say anything when I said hi to him 10 minutes ago.''

''You get settled Stella, I'll send your meal''. Lois waved bye.

Lois, she is the royal manager of the palace she handles all what goes on around here, all the servants except the cooks work under his direct order, you can say she is the king's right hand. I consider Lois as a friend even if she has horrible fashion sense but she is very understanding, I can discuss anything with her.

I entered my room and closed the door.

''Hello princess!''

''Who?'' I saw someone in my room.

''Me!'' A tall man with blonde hairs and crystal eyes stepped in.

''Chris? Really? I can't believe my eyes''. I jumped on him.

''My princess''. He squeezed me tighter.

''Where were you all those years, you promised me something, you promised to always stay with me, to marry me, I was so lonely, you shouldn't have done this, I missed you''.

''Hey, don't cry, I came back, you remember your promise don't you? ''

''I do, I never told anyone about you, not even my friends, I still have your ring, see.'' I pulled a case out of my drawer.

''I hope I'm still the only one for you.''

''Yes you are my only one love, I'm sorry Chris, I thought I can replace you, I thought I can betray you like I thought you did but that brunette headed esquire is a jerk he broke my heart, I hate him, I don't love him at all, I love you Chris.''

''Shhh, leave everyone, I'm here, I won't let you go again.''

''I love you Chris.''

…

''Flora! Are you goanna spend all your break dreaming, you should do some activity.''

''Mom, I don't want to, I'm way too stressed from school, I just want to relax.''

''Why don't you do some shopping for me!''

''Ask Miale for that, she's a good shopper.''

''Flora honey I'm back!'' A short man with brunette hairs entered flora's tree home.

''Dad! I missed you.''

''I did too, but since now you are here why don't we spend some quality time together!''

''Sure, lets do some planting with your potions.''

''Now Flora you know you are not allowed to do that, you mother doesn't improve.''

''That sucks''. I crossed arms.

''Hey, I know I was invited by the king to plant some ivy vines and velvet flowers in the palace of linphea, may be you can help me with that.''

''Perfect''. I snapped fingers.

''Then hurry and get dressed into something nice, after all we are visiting the king.''

''Is that necessary!'' I sighed.

''Was he really the king?'' I asked after we entered the royal garden.

''He was!''

''He looked like a peasant! I do not know how he deserves to rule marigold's fifth moon's most gorgeous planet''. I smirked with disgust.

''He intends to live simple Flora, that's why our planet has the most brotherhood and love among its people than any other planet.''

''And why are we planting these expensive velvet flowers in this garden?''

''It's because of the coronation, prince's birthday is coming in 10 days, he is going to be crowned for the next ruler.''

''10 days! Huh 4 days before my vacation ends, I can go.''

''Flora we don't get invited to these exclusive parties, it's for royals. The least that could happen is that they could invite the population in the castle backyards, but that isn't fun at all. The real thing goes on in the palace.'' Dad said plugging the ground.

''Huh! I bet that good for nothing prince is just as stupid and poor looking as the king, and I'm sure he is just that illiterate''. I covered the fence with ivy vines.

''No, he is too thoughtful, and he is very genius, despite the fact that he is different that all of us, he is very interesting in botany, he is a botanist as one might say!''

''Big deal.'' I smirked imagining the prince.

(P.S: I know flora's behavior is awful here and she is totally acting against her personality but this is just the ticket for the awesome plot ahead, trust me her bad language and smirking against her personality is gonna be worth it.)

''Ouch!''

''Dad, you okay. God you are hurt, wait don't move your hands I'll cover them with some leaves''. I cried seeing my dad's hand in blood, which he cut with the rake's rough pointy edges.

''It's okay Flora, don't cry''. Dad tried to calm me down.

''Wait I will search the area for some selamory leaves, they have healing chloroplast in them''. I said waking in a direction.

''Where are they? I have to find some, god this huge garden is so dumb, it doesn't have selamory leaves.''

''Ahaahahahhhhh!''

''I fell down in a hole, I was holding a tree's root which excreted from the soil in the hole in which I was hanging. I looked down and there was a huge hole in the ground.''

''I'm losing grip.''

''Hold on.'' A voice came from the ground and then I saw a hand coming towards me, I was too scared to look up who the hand belonged to but I could hear him.

''Grab my hand''. The voice called.

''I can't, I'll fall, I'm hanging on only one hand's support''. I yelled back up to the stranger still with no eye contact.

''Try your other hand''. The voice shouted one again.

''I can't. I am scared''. I saw a teardrop out of my eye and fell in the hole.

''Look, you have to trust me, let you hand go and I will catch you!'' The voice called.

''What? I shouted.'' I'll fall, I can't let go.''

''Trust me, I'll catch you, I promise''. The voice again called.

What should I do, I don't know who is up there, I can't trust him, what if I fall, can I trust a a stranger just because he tells me to?

''I'm losing grip!'' I shouted as my hand started slipping.

''Trust me Flora!'' The voice said softly.

Flora, how does he know my name?

I manage to look up and saw a man of 20 age approximately with chocolate hair and navy eyes looking at me.

''Trust me, nothing will happen''. He smiled saying that.

I saw a tiny spark in his eyes that made me feel that I can risk my life on his trust.

I closed my eyes and let go the root, milliseconds later a hand caught my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that the man was smiling holding my hand.

He pulled me up, when I was on the ground he offered me his hand to stand up.

''Thank you!'' I said accepting his help.

''See, told you I'll catch you''. He said with a very polite smile.

He was wearing a tuxedo with I suppose had gold designs and gold threading on it.

I looked in his eyes and he smiled back which made my heat melt.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked me.

''Butterflies in my stomach!'' I answered unconscious hypnotized by his eyes, still staring in them.

That moment I realized what I said, I felt stupid on revealing something that crazy.

He chuckled a bit on my answer and then stopped.

''So I guess you are looking for this. He snapped fingers in front of my face to snap me out of it holding some leaves, which reverted me in my normal state from daydreaming.

''Yes''. I got embarrassed on my staring.

''You should better get them to your father''. He handed me the selamory leaves.

''By the way I'm prince josh''. He said slightly bowing.

''P pp p prince!'' I managed to speak with surprise.

''Thank you your highness''. I said bowing down and turning back.

''No problem nice to meet you Miss Flora''. He said and placed a hand on my shoulder for like a second.

I froze on my place noticing the physical contact.

''Are you okay?'' He asked me after a minute, as I didn't move.

''No, I cannot feel my legs!'' I once again answered hypnotized and unconsciously unaware of what I said.

This time he chuckled a bit harder.

''Okay, then I'll leave you so can feel easy to walk''. He started walking in a direction still giggling softly.

What was that, god he is so cute! Wait if he knew I was looking for selamory leaves then he must know what I said about him, and he is still nice to me. I've got to meet him again but I've been so foolish around him, what to do!

…

''So, I get to see your home?'' Riven asked as we got off the teleportation pod.

''That's right, I've been meaning to take you my home, and now you may get the chance to meet my dad''. Musa answered walking on a street and taking out keys from her hand bag.

''May have a chance?'' Riven said narrowing his eyes.

''If he's not on his tour?'' (Musa) I answered carelessly.

''So you are usually are alone when you visit home?'' Riven said with his hands in his pockets.

''Not really I have some friends and cousins, we usually spend vacations together but you know friends can never fulfill your need for family!'' I answered still walking and looking at the ground.

''I know, I feel the same''. Riven replied slowly.

''You know since I never been this close to you, I have to know how old were you when, Well you know your family abandoned you?'' I asked scared.

''7, and only my mother abandoned me, my father died!'' Riven said looking away.

''An awkward silence fell between us''.

After walking for another 5 minutes…

''I hope you don't mind walking, I really enjoy it'' . I tried to break the ice.

''No, it's okay I'm too liking the view''. Riven replied absently.

''Riven?''

I saw Riven looking at a couple nearby. They were two lightheaded man and women and a little girl was jumping around them, I guess she was 5 or 6 years old. Her dad was avoiding her jumps and she was jumping up to catch the bear in her dad's hands. They all were giggling and smiling.

Riven and me stared them for a couple of minutes. After a while they started to walk away.

I tried to control myself but Riven heard my sobbing when we started walking again.

''you okay?'' Riven asked, I could feel pain in his voice as Well.

''Yeah, fine''. I cleaned my eyes.

''You know, both of us lost something that….'' Riven said when I was unlocking the gate to my home.

''Was dearly important, I mean our par….'' Riven was cut off.

''SURPRISE!'' A large crowd shouted from inside the house.

''Whatttt!'' I was seriously startled and fell on the front door's mat.

''Come on Oosa! You do not get scared that easily, stop pretending''. A boy came out from the crowd and commented statistically.

And then the lights were turned on.

''Wait, you guys''. I shouted looking at 5 boys and 3 girls standing in the room.

''Yeah, we are here so don't fear''. A boy called.

RIVION'S POV;

''What a surprise Jake!'' Musa jumped on a midnight blue haired boy just like musa's hair.

''Robby you are here too!'' She jumped on another boy with the same hair.

My turn, I want a hug''. Another boy called as Musa hugged him and said: '' Tan!''

''Hello Avian and Dalian''. She again jumped on two twin looking boys with the same hair.

''Stap, stap, stap augging get ofer ere tu de girls.'' A girl with the same hair stepped forward and rolled her eyes with disgust.

(Stop stop, stop hugging get over here to the girls)

''Abigail! How've you been girl''. Musa exclaimed high-fiving the girl.

''''Sonia, Jecassa, come here and give me hug girls. Musa called to two shy girls.

''Time out.'' I shouted which made the crowd silent.

''What it is Riven?'' Musa looked at me with curiosity.

''I'm confused, do you all have the same hair or is this an illusion.'' I asked annoyed by the warm hugging act.

''No, id is just dye mishter, be inten tu look tha same.'' Abagail said with annoyance rolling her eyes.

(no, it is just dye mister, we intend to look the same)

''Wait, Musa are you…''

''No silly. Musa cut me off. My hair are real and so are Sonia's. The rest had dyes, they said it's a sign of their friendship with me.''

''Okay, that's stupid''. I looked away with annoyance.

''What's your problem.'' The guy named Robby crossed his arms.

Before I could say anything Musa stepped in front of me.

''Guys be nice, this is Riven''

Musa defended introducing me.

POV ENDED.

''Riven?'' Avian said scratching his head.

''Yep, he's my boyfriend!'' Musa said shyly.

Jake chocked on his drink

After he was released from his pain he said: ''boy friend, as in love friend?''

''Shut up''. Musa replied embarrassed.

''No way! Seriously Musa?'' Jecassa asked surprised and eyes widened.

''Why not?'' Riven spoke up angrily.

''For one thing Riven, we know the Musa who never let a single boy with love intentions close to her and if any one tried he got seriously beaten by her.'' Dalian informed.

Riven's eyes widen a bit to hear that information.

''Trust me, her sonic waves hurt, I was beaten by them once.'' Jake said reminding himself.

Flash back:

''Hi jumping jelly!'' A boy with fiery hairs walked in the lobby towards a girl who was busy in her locker getting ready for her spellogy class.

''Don't say that to me you arrogant jerk and back off.'' The midnight haired girl with a baby front cut and two pigtails and magenta eyes with a annoyed look on her face warned.

''Don't say that baby, you know I am followed by a thousand girl but I don't comprehend, but you are my type of babe''. The boy replied.

''Jake, shut up, don't come close, if u weren't my partner in potion logy assignment I would have kicked your butt 14 days ago.'' Musa shouted.

''Hey, too much attitude, most girls of your age are really love thirsty; I mean you are only a high- schooler and 14 years old and that much anger. I feel bad for those who are gonna accompany you for the rest of your life'' Jake said with naughty smile.

''Meaning?'' Musa asked curiously

''I mean the one person that will became you soul mate, that means me!''

''Shut up!'' Musa slapped him on the face.

''Sorry jelly, you just get me, I don't play bad boy but you didn't have to slap me just because I think you are hot!'' Jake said with no regret.

''Jelly! Hot?'' Musa said try to assure what she just heard.

''Yeah man.'' Jake said narrowing his eyes.

''Oh, you are in for it now. Magic Winx Charmix- Musa fairy of music.''

''Oh god!'' Jake freaked with fear.

''You remember what happened to Johnny, don't you! he was expelled because he came close to me for flirting and now it's your turn''. Musa shouted as she prepared her attack.

''Please Musa, what can I do to make you not shot at me?'' Jake asked backing up a little.

''Say sorry!'' Musa yelled which made some other student gather up.

''He is doomed.'' A boy from the student called.

''She will kill her, I know''. A girl commented.

''Sorry jelly'' Jake said.

''Jelly''. Musa shouted and hit Jake with her sonic waves.

End of flash up.

''I remember that, you were not able to attend school because you caught an allergic from my sonic waves''. Musa teased Jake.

''And I remember that you were given detention for a month, that's why you weren't elected princess of the prom because everyone knew your embarrassing nick name jelly!'' Jake teased back.

''Your nick name was jelly?'' Sonia shyly asked.

''It was only one year I was elected several times before that, and if I recall your girlfriend back then dumped you for flirting with me''. Musa said.

''dat's enough peple, be are nat air tu fight, be are ere to anjoy!'' Abigail rolled eyes at Jake.

(that's enough people, we are not here to fight, we are here to enjoy)

''She's right, Musa we brought your fav Movie for a movie night, and some instruments too''. Dalian said holding out a c.d.

''That sounds like fun''. Musa exclaimed.

''Let's set up some circuit so we can play some music people!'' Robby screamed.

''Wohoo''. Every one shouted.

''Riven, are you coming?'' Musa said noticing his silence that made everyone's attention at Riven.

''I'll just leave!'' Riven said opening the door.

''You can stay'' Jecassa said slowly.

''No thanks, I think I need some air''. Riven said angrily.

''Okay dude but don't say we didn't invite you''. Avian eyed Riven.

''I won't dude!'' Riven said and slammed the door.

''What was dat about?'' Abigail yelled.

''It's okay guys, you go on, I'll catch up, I need to see if he is okay''. Musa said running after Riven closing the front door.

''He is a pain in the neck, he doesn't deserve Musa, what's his problem?'' Jake said after Musa left.

''Beats me''. Tan replied and everyone else nodded walking away.

''Riven you okay''. Musa shouted .

'Fine whatever'.

''You don't look so fine Riven. Is there anything I said? What's bothering you?''

''Oh I don't know may be that you are flirting with those guys!'' Riven shouted statistically

''What? They are my friends, there is nothing going on between me and them, any of them.''

''Sure, sure.''

''What's your problem, I'm sorry if you can't control yourself, I though you trusted me and…..''

''Leave it Musa, I don't want to upset you, return to your party.''

''But…

''Bye Musa, see you at school!''

If Riven wants to be that way, then so be it. He doesn't want me to be around them then I'll won't be around him. I'll just enjoy my vacations the fun way or if this attitude of his doesn't end them we are over.

…

So what do you think of the chapter? Tell me if you want me to continue or not. If I don't get reviews enough I expect than I will not write.

If you think this chapter is bad then wait a little or tell me then I will make the next chapter more revealing of the plot.

So you know: I don't own the Winx Club although it would be a dream came true!

HARMONY WINX!


	2. Under the bed

CHAPTER#2 UNDER THE BED

''Tring tring tring…''

''Hello?''

''Hi Bloom! Its Andy''.

''Oh, hi Andy, what can I do for you.''

''Its just, Well Bloom I wanted to ask you, may be… that Well you know you want to hang out tonight, a date perhaps!''

''A date! Oh I think, Well can I think about this, I mean I can inform you later.''

''Okay but it will be great if you come!''

''Sure, I'm sure I will!''

'' Bye''

''Bye.''

This is so cool, Andy asked me out, he asked me out! I jumped on my spring mattress up and down and screamed with excitement.

''What's going on honey? Why are you shouting?'' Vanessa entered bloom's room.

''Mom, Andy actually asked me out!'' I answered shouting.

''That's great, wait you are with Andy now! What happened to Sky?'' Vanessa confusingly asked.

''Mom, I don't know, but Sky will never know. I had a little argument when I left Alfea and I m pretty upset about that. Mom you know Sky is a prince he will never take me, I just don't have any chance with him, sure he's cute but I want to break from him''. Bloom commented unsurely.

''Ok honey, but situations like these lead to jeopardizing of a relation''. Vanessa informed.

''Its just for two weeks minus two days''. Bloom tried to be positive.

''As you say''. Vanessa got out of the room.

Mom is right though, but it doesn't hurt to have fun. Last year my relation with Sky was improving when we saved the under realm but I feel very awkward on the fight we had last week. He really said his royal work is more important than visiting earth. It seems that he was trying to say that he as a prince cannot be with an earth girl. I think I can move on, but sure is not gonna be easy but I'll try not to fall for Sky when I get back. Beside I have an excellent reason.

…

''Wake up Stella''. Chris whispered to Stella.

''Good morning!'' Stella yawned.

''Hey there sunshine, get ready put on some clothes because Lois will soon be here with your duties''. Chris said kissing Stella's forehead.

''Party spoiler!'' Stella winked.

''We had enough party last night, and the best part Is no one knew about it!'' Chris said staring at Stella as she got out of bed.

''Stop that gazing, you piggy!'' Stella giggled.

''Princess! Open the door, it's me Lois with your breakfast.''

''Hide! Hide Chris, if Lois see you in my room, she'll figure out that you were here and that I broke curfew, and if you were here than she will know that we were up all night watching that horror movie and if she knows we were up all night she will also know that I didn't practice my speech for the council today and if I didn't do my practice than she will keep me up all day practicing and that can't happen because I have to shop today. Where to hide you there is no place, hide please you can't be see or I'm doomed! ''

Stella started shrieking and jumping around her room.

''Well she cannot know I m here''. Chris said calmly. ''So I'll just hide under the bed and you can get rid of her as soon as possible.''

''Oh, why didn't I think of that now hide!'' Stella said pushing Chris under the bed.

''Come in!'' Stella said calmly.

''Good morning miss solaria, what took you so long in opening the door?'' Lois entered and placed a tray with 3 bananas, 2 donuts a cup of coffee and some sugar cubes.

''I was in th… Well I was in my bathroom washing my face''. Stella lied looking at the ceiling.

''Oh, okay but why is your face still dirty!'' Lois smiled mixing sugar cubes in Stella's coffee.

''Oh, yeah that..'' Stella nervously giggled. ''Well I realized there was no soap in my bathroom.''

''Sure, but you do not even use soap, you use face wash!'' Lois said smiling and handing the cup to Stella.

''Well, but you see… ''Stella tried to make up some thing.

''Do not worry, well you go on with your work princess, I'll just go.'' Lois said turning back.

''Wait Lois, why did you brought my breakfast, where are the maids.''?

''Oh, yes I forgot I wanted to give you this!'' Lois said and threw a device at Stella which she easily caught.

''Bye!'' Lois said leaving the door open.

''Stella!'' Chris whispered from his hiding place.

Stella did not hear him she was too busy determining the device then she pushed a button on it.

''It is a message''. Stella said.

That moment a hologram of Aisha appeared: the hologram Aisha said: ''hey Stella, look out your room on the left corridor.''

Stella went out the room she looked in the corridor and Aisha was standing there with Tecna beside her!

''Girls!'' Three of them hugged each other.

''Come in!'' Stella pulled them in her room.

(the italicized text with under line is Chris's pov from under the bed)

''What brings you girls here?'' Stella asked as they sat on the bed.

''Just wanted to check in, and give you an invite to the fabulous place on the magic dimension''. Aisha said jumping on the bed.

Stella totally forgot Chris!

Oh god, that girl is heavy…..

''Where?'' Stella asked.

''Excellent question, we just got an invite to realm Callisto's music Production Company''. Tecna explained.

''How?'' Stella questioned.

''Well you see I have a cousin, she is more like Musa, she sings and she works there, she is not a blood relative, she is the daughter of the mothers sister. And her first album was a success so she came to my house to invite me, fortunately I was talking to Aisha on Skype, so she invited her as Well, and so did she all of you!'' Tecna once again explained.

That Tecna sounds like a computer geek! Her voice resembles a robot.

''That is great!'' Stella said jumping on the bed.

God, I can't breathe, I think I'm going to be sick!

''Of course, it's going to be epic! We have 11 passes to the most exclusive show of the year taking place in Callisto, and we are so there! ''Aisha squealed.

God, what to do! I can't get out from here, if I do these girls will freak knowing that an unknown stranger was under the bed all the time.

''So have you told the others and Bloom?'' Stella said.

''No, we just told you, you are coming with us to invite them!''Aisha informed.

Good when they are going to leave I can get out of here,

finally its been 15 minutes of hiding!

''Sure!'' Stella agreed.

''Nothing is like spending vacations waiting for the best day of life!'' Aisha shouted.

Wait, I can create an spectra graphic contacting device that can materialize the girls write into our current location''. Tecna interrupted.

''Come again?'' Stella asked.

''I can create a contacting device that can get the girls transferred in here!'' Tecna narrowed her eyes.

''You could have said that earlier''. Aisha smiled.

No, this can't be happening, how will I get out then, that computer geek is so dead when I get my hands on her! but wait I can't get out of here…. Oh man!

''How long will this take exactly?'' Aisha questioned Tecna when she was pressing buttons on her hand held gadget.

''Relax, it will just take 78 minutes and 35 seconds in counting''. Tecna assured.

''JUST?'' Stella yelled.

''Come on Stella we should get something to eat then!'' Aisha pulled Stella.

''Hi!'' 3 voices shouted.

''What the?'' Stella turned around with Aisha and saw Musa, Bloom, and Flora standing in the room.

''Girls? Tecna you said it will tak…. ''Aisha was cut off.

''I did, but it was just a joke.'' Tecna smiled expecting everyone to laugh.

''Not funny Tec, hi Bloom.'' Stella rolled eyes hugging Bloom.

''Why that is, my jokes are never considered funny?'' Tecna sadly jumped on the bed.

Aww! Face it Christopher, you are stuck here!

…..

…..

….

''That is so great; we get to go to a exclusive show!'' Bloom exclaimed jumping on the master sized bed.

''Yo, that is hip!'' Musa exclaimed with hands in the air.

''When is it exactly?'' Flora asked.

''14th April, and today is 5th''. Tecna elaborated.

''The prince's ball is on 14th, but I am not invited, I wish I can go, but better spend the day with the girls then cooked up in my room''. Flora thought.

''Bye guys'' Stella waved the girls good bye as they left.

…

Bloom: I wanted to tell the girls about Andy and me, but I think I should not, but it will be rude to hide something from them since they don't. but I have to deal with Sky first then when my decision is final I will tell the girls!

…..

Flora: shall I tell the others that I met the prince and he I seriously cute, they will think I'm crazy dreaming about a prince and they will ask me about Helia, Helia! I like him but I don't think he likes me, I mean what does nephew/grandson of the great wizard Saladin has to do anything with me, come to think of it neither does a prince has to do with a girl such as me. God, I am so unlucky.

(P.S: I'll just pretend here that Flora and Helia just met and their relation is not very strong. The story takes after season three but I'll just pretend that all the winx's relation with their boyfriends is very week, and there is no Nabu)

…

Musa: I'm so not telling the others that Riven stormed out yesterday because he was jealous over nothing. The girls will think I'm pathetic, that I always bring up my problems. Me and Riven are so over.

….

Stella: I'm so excited. But how will I tell the girls about Chris, they will be shocked and they'll ask about Brandon and I will have to tell them that he was a total jerk when he ran off in our middle date. And then I met Chris and that we are engaged and that Chris was hiding under the ….. wait! Oh my gosh…

''Chris!'' Stella shouted.

''Can I come out now?'' A dead voice came from under the bad.

''Oh come out Chris''. Stella pulled him out.

''I'm so sorry honey, are you okay, can you breath?'' Stella asked fixing his hairs.

''Yeah, you rescued me just in time, I don't think I could have taken any more jumping.''

''So sorry baby! I forgot''. Stella said kissing him.

''Well better late than never! I'll just go get some breakfast then I'll go visit your daddy.''

Bye cupcake!

…


	3. Call me Cupid

CHAPTER:3 CALL ME CUPID

A brand new chapter.

Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last 2 chapters. Your reviews have already encouraged me to get going.

Don't worry specialists will soon join the story, since the winx are on break I have to keep the guys away.

For those who want action in the story be patient and be nice. Thanks for the guest reviews.

Xoxo ~HARMONY WINX~

''Flora, I'll be home by seven!'' Flora's dad yelled.

''Ok, where are you going?'' Flora said running down the stairs.

''Castle gardens, there is still some work left''. Daddy said putting on his jacket.

''Can I come?'' Flora's eyes sparkled.

''No, there is not much work left. I can handle it.''

''But, what if you stay at home, you look so tired from working all day. Your little Flora will take care of the work''. Flora winked pushing her dad on the couch.

''But, I thought you didn't like it, and the prince is supervising there''. Dad asked confused.

''But there isn't anything I can refuse which can comfort you! After all my magic will fasten things up!'' Flora smiled nervously.

''You have a point. Thank you Flora!''

''Anything for you''. Flora then ran out the room.

''So I'll just put on this dress and i'll be off''. Flora took out a dress from her closet.

Flora wore a v necked shirt with quarter sleeves and a band on her right hand. She wore a mini skirt with haft length tide and purple heels matching her shirt. She made a pony tail with some flowers on it.

Okay just play it cool Flora! No need to be nervous, what would Stella do? Okay try to get his attention without looking at him.

Aha!

I'll just color these roses yellow with pollen blast that it light up the area and then he will turn his attention here.

''Pollen shot!'' Flora exclaimed

''What is that?'' A Gardner shouted.

Its working!

''What was that miss?'' Prince josh asked the woman standing in front of the rose's ach.

''What?'' Flora turned around reveling prince in front of her.

''Oh, miss Flora Blake! I'm sorry but what was that blast you just conjured?''

''Your highness! It was a little spell for extra health of these roses.'' Flora lied.

''I see, nice to see you again miss Blake! I see Mr. Don Blake must have sent you''. Prince replied smiling.

''Yes, my father was not feeling well so I came instead of him'''. Flora lied.

Prince giggled looking away.

Why is he giggling, Flora don't lie anymore, you are a terrible liar. He will find the truth. Its written all over your face.

''So do you want to come with me, I'm just heading to those arches for supervising''. Josh asked snapping Flora to normal.

''Yes, of course''. Flora blushed.

''Miss!'' Josh said grabbing flora's hand.

Flora once again went red.

Don't blush! Play it cool.

…..

''Hey Bloom!''

Hi Andy.

''What are you doing here, at a flower shop?'' Bloom asked holding Andy's hand.

''Oh, I was just picking a flower for.. you.'' Andy said almost blushing.

''That is so sweet!'' Bloom blushed.

''Hey Bloom, are you free right now?'' Andy asked parting from Bloom.

''Sure, why?''

''Well if u are then I have a surprise for you in my room''. Andy said.

''Okay''. Bloom said painting by his words.

…

''Ta-da''. Andy exclaimed removing his hands from bloom's eyes.

''Wow, these are our childhood pictures right?'' Bloom said gazing the walls with Bloom, Andy and some other kid's toddler pictures.

''That's right, back when we were together at school, see this one''. Andy said pointing at a picture of little Bloom and Andy eating off the same ice cream.

Andy went over to his mp3 player and turned it on.

Bloom's ears dropped on the song that once was her favorite.

Andy felt the melody and instantly went to Bloom holding her hand and sat on the bed.

Bloom rested her head on Andy's shoulder.

Oh my my my: Taylor swift.

(P.S: I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO THIS SONG, IT'S REALLY SWEET, I ALSO DID SOME CHANGES BELOW)

She said

I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars are shinning in the Sky

Pretty lights

…

And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love

Our Mamas smiled

Rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my

Chorus:

Take me back to the house

in the back yard tree

Andy moved Bloom more close to him and she blushed

…

Take me back when the world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids

You and I

Oh my my my

I am sixteen when suddenly

I am just not the little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shine

Like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They'll never believe we just fell in love

And mamas'll smile

They'll roll their eyes

And say oh my my my

''Bloom can I say something?'' Andy asked between the song.

''Sure Andy!'' Bloom smiled.

''Bloom Well I want to say that I know that you know I like you, but I want to take this a level up, I … I love you Bloom''.

''Oh!'' Bloom gasped.

''Are you okay with this?'' Andy nervously asked.

''Absolutely, Well I love you too Andy''. Bloom blushed hard.

And both of them blushed returning to the song.

Take me back to the time

We had our very first fight

The slamming of doors

Instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed out side

Till the morning light

Oh my my my my

Few years will be gone and came around

we'll be sitting in our favorite spot in town

When you'll look at me

will get down on your knee

take me back to to the time

when we walked down the aisle

the whole town came

and our mamas cried

you said I do

and I did too

to be home where we met so many years ago

We'll rock our babies on the very front porch

After all this time

You and I

I'll be 87 you'll be 89

Still look at you like the stars are shinning

In the Sky

Oh my my my my….

''Let's see how about these flowers be planted there and those over there''. Josh instructed.

''I think tulips look nicer beside roses instead of jasmines''. Flora said nervously.

''Yeah, I think that's a great idea''. Josh smiled.

''Thanks and may I say that those daffodils will die in the dark, maybe we should plant them in more light''. Flora once again shyly said.

''I think okay but why u say that?'' Josh asked innocently even though he knew why Flora said that but still there was something about her that amazed him, something different and special.

''Well because ..''

''Yeah go on''. Josh said giving Flora confidence.

''Because daffodils are rare botanical species which have intense senses and their pollen type are very energy consuming that is why they need more sunlight to stay alive''. Flora explained looking down.

''That's right, and they also need sunlight because their scent is productive from sun rays''. Josh smiled at Flora.

''You knew that? But why u asked me if you knew?'' Flora astonished

''I was just observing your talents and skills, and I can tell you are one experienced fairy''. Josh said giving her a soft look.

''Is that bad?'' Flora asked un assured.

''No, not definitely its really amazing tough I met many nature fairies but you are the only one who appreciates her abilities.''

''Thanks, your highness''. Flora blushed.

''Forget these formalities, call me josh or whatever you like, consider me a friend and don't think me as a prince, we will be great friends, I really adore you Flora. ''Josh said and flora's heart melted.

Adores me

''Yes your mag… I mean josh''. Flora nervously giggled.

''Say you should come to the ball, I'll introduce you to my family and friends, they always say I can't make wise and good friends''. Josh offered.

''Sorry, but we aren't invited, you know not high valued enough''. Flora said sadly thinking about how she is missing a ball with prince just because he is not high valued.

''Don't worry about that, I know my parents don't allow every one and I am totally against it, but I can assure you this will be my first order when I am crowned and by the way I'll pick you up at 8 on the royal coronation day. Dress in pink, it look s gorgeous on you and keep you hairs down. Bye.'' Josh said turning away and leaving Flora that blushed that she wanted to hide under the ground to hide her face.

Oh god I can't believe this is happening to me, I am so happy

…..

''Let's see, how about this cocktail dress''. Stella asked Chris pulling out a Sky blue dress from her closet.

''Perfect but those heals will not go with this, wear the purple one''. Chris said sitting on the armchair.

''Okay then I should get changed''. Stella lifted her heals.

''Sure I'll just wait by the car.''

''You can stay'',,'' I don't mind.'' Stella giggled.

''Sure but you are better in the dark'. Chris joked.

Chris left the room shutting the door behind him…..

Okay then this is the exact and perfect eye shade for the dress.

''What's that?'' Stella thought seeing a card on the backside in her closet.

She picked it up.

It's a photo of Brandon and her on the beach.

Brandon was wearing his blue boxers and Stella was wearing a orange straples bikini with a lace on her right shoulder. Brandon was holding Stella waist and making a victory sign with the other hand.

''Oh he is so cute, I always liked him this way, he looked way hot.''

''What am I thinking, I am over I am. but he is cute. ''

Stella placed the photo under her trousers in the closet and locked it.

,,,,

''You look stunning''. Chris dropped jaws seeing Stella's dress

''You picked it Romeo''. Stella said posing.

''Well I will be admiring it the whole night''. Chris said driving the car.

….

''So where to now?'' Stella asked exiting the restaurant.

''Well I think we should hit the hay and enjoy.'' Chris narrowed his eye playfully.

''You are such a pig. Are you always that thirsty?'' Stella elbowed him.

''Well if I can I would never let you go.'' Chris said romantically.

''Me too, but you are getting more busy in the royal matters than before it's like you have a job or a mission and you don't spend time with me''. Stella complained.

''No, I don't have a mission, why you say that, it's not like I am a secret agent, I don't have a mission… ''Chris nervously lied.

''Hey I was kidding but you are right lets go home''. Stella said entering the car.

''That was a close one''. Chris thought.

…..

Chris got out of bed and saw Stella fast a sleep with a gorgeous smile on her, he pulled her blanket to cover her because she was a little cold , then he kissed her fore head and picked up his shirt, and then exited the room.

….

''Agent 759, report.''

''Yes sir, I have news that there is no disturbance in the solarian kingdom, and that the royal family is secured and agents are all over the kingdom to notice any sign of attack, while our best swords men are guarding the king night and day. While I myself am guarding the princess by keeping her close to me. ''A blonde man reported.

''Very Well agent 759, be aware that our forces have located the enemy HQ and they found out that the phantom king is after the princess of solaria and her mother Luna.''

''Princess Stella, but why would they be after her?'' the blonde-haired person asked.

''That is none of your concern your job is to contain the situation and protect the princes by disguising yourself as her beloved until this threat is over.''

''Yes sir.''

''That's it, agent 759 you can leave the cave and return to the castle. You are dismissed.''


	4. Girls night problems

CHAPTER 4: GIRLS NIGHT'S PROBLEMS.

Reviews answers…

WONDERGIRL4EVA:

it's a little too quick you judge Chris, isn't it sweetie! I don't know maybe he IS cheating on her. Let's find out.

GUEST:

What made you think Chris is an agent? No he isn't a agent, not really, how would you get a ridiculous idea…. *nervous..

GUEST:

I don't think I will be getting Aisha a boyfriend or nabu till the end of the story, I don't know why, but I can't handle Aisha's relationship, there is not much interesting or dramatic to write about her. Maybe I can get her nabu in the end of the story since this is the senior year.

GUEST:

I know flora is really being rude and crazy here but it's gonna be worth it. 'cause she is showing hate for the prince, and she will regret her hate when she falls in love WITH the prince.. haha,

…

''Pick up pick up!'' Musa called Riven for the seventh time of the day.

''You are not picking up, oh Riven, I wish you could just pick up, I'm sorry I went a little mad but still we can talk.''

''I guess Riven is mad at me but how to get his attention.''

Musa once again dialed a number.

''Hey Tecna!''

''Hi muse.''

''Can I ask that the band we are invited to, are the guys invited too?''

''Yeah, they are Musa I have all 11 tickets.''

''Have you told them yet?''

''Well I have called Timmy and Sky but the rest are still to be informed.''

''Why did you inform Sky, why didn't Bloom.''

''She said the magi-com-link between earth and eraklion is dead these days but I think not, she was just trying to avoid him, because the com- link never dies.''

''Wonder why she did that.''

''Seems like something a couple should handle themselves, Bloom must be upset or something, she knows what she is doing.''

''Okay, bye tec.''

''Bye Musa.''

'' I can call Riven to give him the invite, or just can leave a message, may be then he will response when I have a valuable reason.''

Beep…

Beep…

Beep….

Still no response. Musa thought.

Beep…

Beep…

''I guess I will leave him…''

''Hello''. A female voice answered.

''Hello, Musa speaking, is Riven there, this is his number right.''

Musa asked very surprised by hearing a female voice.

''Yes, madam this is his number, but Riven is really busy right now and can not be reached''. The female said coldly.

''Can I please talk to him, I am his girlfriend''. Musa said nervously.

''Ex.'' The female harshly replied.

''Sorry what?'' Musa gasped.

''Never mind, leave a message but I'm sure Riven don't want to talk to you.''

''Okay, just tell him that Musa called and forward him the magi email I just sent , it's a concert invite.''

''Will do, bye''. The side hung up.

…

''Who was that, did Riven… no he won't.''

''He don't have a sister or anyone as a family.''

''Oh please Riven don't you did that I think you did. Please Riven I'm sorry.''

''May be I can ask him at the concert but what if don't show or if I ask he will think that I may be caring for him or something that…''

''No I won't ask him, I don't care what he does. I am so over him…''

…

''Celia why are you holding my phone.'' Riven barged into his room snapping at a magenta haired dark complexion girl .

''Nothing it was your ex, and she left a message for you.'' Celia replied giggling.

''Why didn't you give it to me, you have no right to answer my calls.'' Riven snapped.

''At least I answered, you were not even answering her calls the whole day, at least now she know that you still live but are over her''. Celia said coldly.

''I knewI should have answered the call.''

''What did you say to her?'' Riven curiously asked.

''Nothing just that you can't be reached and you said you hate her and you are over her and that you won't be attending the concert invite she sent''. Celia evilly smiled and lied.

''What? You lied to her, if you weren't….'' Riven were interrupted.

''Hey she also said that she hates you and will never see you again''. Celia once gain lied.

''She wouldn't''. Riven yelled.

''She did, but maybe I should have told her that you were spending all day and night with me''. Celia smirked.

''Shut up. It's just my assignment that I have to live with you when my military training is over, out you go''. Riven shouted leaving the room.

''Yeah but we can still; have fun in the period''. Celia said following Riven out.

''As if''. Riven smirked not looking at her.

''No we shall''. Celia narrowed her eyebrow and pinned Riven on the wall with all the strength, the reaction was so unexpected and quick that Riven didn't have time to realize what she was doing. Celia held Riven's arms with her hand still pinned to the wall and forced her leg on his to keep Riven there. And the n she leaned forward to give him a kiss. In the kiss Riven tried, his best lose her grip but she didn't even flinch, Celia was a military trainee and had a awesome built.

Finally, Riven managed to loosen her grip and get away from the wall.

''You sick, bitch.''' Riven snapped with disgust.

''Fuck me''. Celia smirked sitting on the couch.

''I am demanding a transfer from your pent house''. Riven opened the door.

''Okay but if you do that then I will just have to tell Musa that you just kissed me. ''Celia said dialing Musa's number.

''You won't.'' Riven yelled in disbelief.

''I just did''. Celia smirked as she placed the cell on her ear.

…..

Tring tring.

Musa's cell started to ring.

Musa rushed out from the kitchen and picked up her cell. The caller i.d said Riven.

''Oh god, should I answer may be he got the message. I should talk to him and work things out.''

Musa pressed the green button and placed her cell on her ear.

''Hey Riven''. Musa said romantically.

…..

''Hey Riven''. Musa's voice came out of the loud speaker.

''Hey Musa it me and I just wanted to tell you that….'' Celia stopped looking at Riven.

''Celia don't you dare.'' Riven shouted.

''Riven, what's going on?'' Musa asked hearing riven's voice.

''Okay I won't tell her but you have to stay in my room''. Celia moved towards Riven and dropped the cell on the couch.

''Riven in a girls room''. Musa dropped jaws as well as tears hearing what was coming out from her cell.

''Okay I won't leave you room, just don't tell her anything.'' Riven said worried unaware of the loud speaker on the phone, and that Musa could hear every single word.

''Deal''. Musa heard that and after couple of seconds loud sounds of kissing moans were heard through the phone.

…..

''That was it, Riven and Musa are over.''

Musa threw her cell on the wall and it smashed into a thousand pieces and a thousand tears were wetting the clothes of a midnight blue haired heartbroken fairy.

….

''Get away from me, I said I stay in your pent house, I did not say that you can kiss me whenever you want''. Riven pushed passed Celia, disgust and feeling so helpless that he can't do anything about this, if he wanted not to let Musa know about this then he had to bear everything even though he hated it.

''Ok baby doll. Later''. Celia left the apartment.

''May be I should call Musa, and talk to her. Now that Celia is gone.''

Riven picked up his cell from the couch.

Dialed her number….

Beep beep beep….

"The number you dialed is powered off, please try again later". The narrator said.

''Can't get any worse than this''. Riven said.

…..

''Stella have you told Brandon about the invite?'' Tecna asked on the phone.

''No, and I am not going to, we broke up''. Stella answered carelessly.

''When?''. Tecna asked.

''Hey, forget it but we will still have fun, don't let my problems get to you, maybe I can bring in someone else''. Stella was not finished when Flora entered the call with three-way line.

''Hey Tecna , Stella''. Flora greeted.

''Hi''. Both said in unison.

''So Stella who else do you wanna bring?'' Tecna continued.

''Never mind.'' Stella said carelessly.

Chris had allowed her to tell her friends about him but not too much detail about what she does and what his duty is and affairs and Stella wondered why he wanted her to hide his affairs but Stella was the last girl that would care about these things.

''Girls, I have something to tell you, I can't come to the concert''. Flora said sadly.

''Why''? Tecna confusingly asked.

''Well its just I have to help my parents out that day all the day and I can't skip it''. Flora lied.

Flora wasn't a good liar if Flora was saying the lie in the girl's face they would figure out her lie but on the voice call they were not suspicious.

''You sure, cant you find some time.''

''Sorry''. Flora sadly replied.

''It's okay Flora, wish you can come but it's okay.''

''Okay bye''. Flora hung up.

''Flora did wanted to accompany her friend but the ball was the same day as the concert and she didn't wanted to lose it.''

…..

The day of the concert:

''So we are ready''. Stella squealed as they got out of her room.

Bloom wore a full length v necked silk golden dress with silver heals and silver earrings and a pony tail.

Musa also wore a v necked golden dress but her was just to her knees and she had silver heals and ear ring and a pony tail.

Tecna and Aisha both wore silk golden strapless shirt that showed off a huge portion or their stomach and wore a silver bottom skirt type with silver heals and earring .

Stella wore a golden blouse and a golden silk long skirt with pony tail and silver accessories.

''So that's our limo''. Tecna pointed at a silver limo sent by her cousin.

''Sweet''. The girls entered.

It was 8 pm.

''How about we sing a song girls''. Bloom said.

''Love It''. Musa snapped fingers and background music started in the limo.

''I remember this tune it was our friends forever song''. Aisha said swinging with the music.

''It goes like this.''

Stella ; Winx Club Winx girls powers.

Musa: gonna save the day.

Bloom: 8'o clock and I am ready to go.

Tecna: it's a brand new day. A brand new world

Aisha: meet my friends on the way to the school.

All: all around there is some magic in the air.

Bloom: when I am with you

Stella hugging Tecna: All the dreams come true

Musa hummed softly: Something magical.

Tecna: Friends forever

All: Winx Club Winx girl's power

Bloom: Gonna save the day

Musa: We are strong

Tecna hummed: Yeah we are

Aisha: We came to play

All: Winx Club Winx .

''God only 4 days left till school starts again!'' Stella sighed after a long period of silence.

''It's not bad, we get to see everyone again then''. Aisha said starting to get bore.

''I don't know I am having a lot of fun at home, I don't think I like the idea of going back to study''. Bloom said playing with kiko.

''But bloom you always get bored on holidays is something different this time at your home''. Tecna asked calculating the minutes till they arrive at the concert.

''I guess''. Bloom tried to think about telling the girls about and.

''Spill it out or face my raft''. Aisha threatened.

''Well, its Andy, he was my high school friend and now we are sort of dating''. Bloom blushed.

''Forget I asked, you guys always have boy trouble''. Aisha carelessly said.

''Dating?'' Stella narrowed her eyes.

''Yeah''. Bloom said expecting what the next question might be.

''But I though you and Sky were getting along since you visited his parents''. Tecna curiously asked.

''Tecna you know we can't seriously be serious about Sky, you know I have no chance with him, he is royal, I am just an earthling, after all graduation is coming soon and all I know is I have to leave Alfea and go back to earth, we can't continue our relation from different realms''. Bloom reasoned.

''Fair point''. Tecna agreed.

''Na, ah, not fair, as Flora would say, love know no boundaries''. Stella quoted.

''I know, but I like Andy, I love Sky too, but I don't think he feels the same, one kiss can't build you a relation for life''. Bloom said unsure.

''So how are you going to break this to Sky''. Tecna asked.

''I don't know, but I will need help''. Bloom looked up with hope.

''Count me out''. Aisha annoyingly said.

''I already have''. Bloom giggled at her annoyance.

''Hey Musa, you have been quite is everything peachy''? Stella attempted a joke.

''Yeah, I guess''. Musa replied gloomy.

''Something is definitely mal functioning, Musa your progress and efforts in Bloom's conversations were zero and you haven't said a single fractional decimal since we sang the lyrics''. Tecna asked.

''Tecna!'' Stella shouted.

''What? ''Tecna looked confused.

''Remember what we said about speaking English earlier!'' Stella exclaimed with a smirk.

''No, she is right, I haven't said a word, you know what happened guys, Riven and I kind of silently broke up. At least I did and''. Musa started.

''Silently, what kind of break up is that''. Stella giggled.

Stella let her finish. Bloom ordered.

''I decided to break up because he was acting so rude when I introduced him to my friends, and then he yelled at me and walked away. Then yesterday I called him about the invite to the concert…'' Tecna interrupted Musa.

''Speaking of invites, Brandon, Sky, Helia, Timmy and Riven are coming''. Tecna informed.

''Oh god, not Sky, I can't face him''. Bloom gasped.

''I have no intention of speaking to Brandon''. Stella whined.

''Helia! But the guy should know there won't be any Flora for him to crush on''. Aisha said annoyed.

''Riven, I doubt he will come.'' Musa said with disguist.

''He said yes to the invite I sent him last week''. Tecna informed.

''That was last week, I am telling you the recent story, so I called him several times but there was'nt any response but the last time I tried a girl picked up the phone and….''.

Hello. A female voice answered.

Hello, Musa speaking, is Riven there, this is his number right.

Yess, madam this is his number, but Riven is really busy right now nd can not be reached. The female said coldly.

Can I please talk to him, I'm his girlfriend. Musa said nervously.

Ex. The female harsly replied.

Sorry what? Musa gasped.

Never mind, leave a message but I'm sure Riven don't want to talk to you.

Okay, just tell him that Musa called and forward him the magi email I just sent , it's a concert invite.

Will do, bye. The ther side hung up.

….

''Who was that girl''? Bloom asked confused.

''Celia''. Musa said angrily.

''Who is that''. Tecna asked.

''The story is not over yet girls''. Musa sighed with tears and continued….

….

Hey Riven. Musa's voice came out of the loud speaker.

Hey Musa its me and I just wanted to tell you that…. Celia stopped looking at Riven.

Celia don't you dare. Riven shouted.

Riven, what's going on? Musa asked hearing Riven's voice.

Okay I won't tell her but you have to stay in my room. Celia moved towards Riven and dropped the cell on the couch.

Riven in a girls room. Musa dropped jaws as well as tears hearing what was coming out from her cell.

Okay I won't leave you room, just don't tell her anything. Riven said worried unaware of the loud speaker on the phone, and that Musa could hear every single word.

Deal. Musa heard that and after couple of seconds loud sounds of kissing moans were heard through the phone.

…..

"She said Riven kissed her". Musa said with tears in her eyes.

"And she said he was living with her". Musa finished.

"He is such a dog". Stella said hugging Musa.

"Stella, rude much". Bloom gazed at Stella.

"No she is right, he is a dog"". Musa said sobbing.

"So that means he won't be showing at the concet". Aisha guessed.

….

On the way Stella also told the girls about Chris an how Brandon and she broke up. (p.s: I will mention the break up later with full details)


	5. A new bad boy

I didnt got many reviews for the last chapter. Please review please. Xoxo harmony winx

CHAPTER 5: A NEW BAD BOY FOR ME.

in flora's room.

Flora picked out a pink silk ball gown, with grass green lace on the bottom and on the sleeves, and the neck collar. There was a bow lace on the bust of the dress. She left her hairs down but put two pink flowers on them. She wore grass green glass slippers and put on eye shade of pink color.

Flora looked at herself and though that even Stella would appreciate her right now.

….

"Flora where are you going?" Flora's mom Elisa asked."

"Just to my friend's mom". Flora lied looking away.

"When are you gonna be back honey?" Flora's dad asked.

"I'll try to be back by 10 or 11, any way I am a fairy, I can't get in trouble". Flora assured.

"Bye, and bring me back some D.V.D's from Musa." Miale ordered.

"Sure sister". Flora said shutting the door.

…

Flora walked away from her tree house, after couple of minute of walking she saw josh standing on a distance.

"Hey!" Josh said holding floras' hand.

"Hi, you are just in time". Flora blushed.

"So are you." Josh said walking.

"Are we walking?" Flora asked.

"Yup, I think this night should be enjoyed like this''. Josh answered.

''You don't seem very happy, I mean you are getting crowned, this must be very thrilling, your highness.''Flora asked noticing worry in josh's eyes.

Oh, Flora it's not that simple a lot of responsibilities come when you are crowned, I always wanted to have a simple life with many friends, and fun and a place where I can follow my dreams and be free, but I guess when I am crowned these dream will become nothing more than a dream''. Josh sighed sitting on the grass.

''I know someone who thinks the same''. Flora said also sitting down.

''Who'', josh asked.

''A friend, prince Sky, Earkleon. He well does not think about not having friends, but he rejects his duties when it comes to his girl friend. He has many friends, but he has very much trouble being a good boyfriend for Bloom''. Flora said gazing at the stars.

''I know, he just got crowned right''. Josh said.

''Yeah, you really know a lot about us, don't you?'' Flora asked looking in josh's eyes.

''Yes, you guys are the perfect example of friends forever, I always wished to have friends like you''. Josh smiled.

''That's a lot of opening up for a prince to a commoner''. Flora smiled surprised..

''I do not think you as a commoner Flora, I honor myself as your friend, that's why I sneakily came to pick you up, so you won't feel left out''. Josh said softly.

Flora blushed.

''Come on lets go, we need to be at the castle''. Josh said holding flora's hand that made Flora's heart quicken.

…

At the walk to the castle flora was continuously humming

''You have a great voice Flor''a. Josh complimented.

''Thanks, but it's just a song Musa wrote''. Flora blushed.

''Sing it to me''. Josh requested.

''Me''? Flora nervously asked.

''Yeah, I am a great musical fan. I love Musa's song''. Josh commented.

Musa wrote this for her boy friend. Flora started.

Like a princess I'll be

Such a new life for me

Since I met you, I am living a fairy tale

Like a princes I'll be

With your support for me

I'll reach for the Sky, you'll see.

Like a princess I'll be

And with you next to me

Even dreams may turn into reality

I'll be a princess for you

I' am a princess with you

…..

''Guys check it out''! Stella exclaimed as they entered the glass golden auditorium concert hall with work men all around the place, refreshment tables, vip tables, dressing rooms, stars room, and a large crowd of people.

''Its so big''. Musa said spinning on her one foot.

''It is so royal! ''Tecna commented.

''This place just gets me going''. Aisha said swinging with the music.

''I love the service here.'' Bloom said picking up a glass of lemonade.

''Why is everyone staring at us''. Tecna question noticing gazes from the crowd.

''It must be our fame and awesome out fits''. Stella squealed as she waved hand to the gazing crowd.

''Hi! ''The girls heard male voice from behind.

They turned around to see the specialists.

''Hi Timmy! ''Tecna smiled walking over to him.

''Hi girls''. Sky smiled walking towards bloom.

Bloom avoided Sky and started walking to the refreshment table pretending that she didn't notice Sky.

''Look who is here? And who else is here''. Aisha smirked whispering to Musa and Stella looking with anger at Brandon and Riven.

''Never mind, why don't we go find your cousin Tina?'' Musa said avoiding gazes from Riven and pulling Tecna away from Timmy.

''You don't need to find me, I am here''. A fiery haired girl with purple hair ends, black eyes, pale skin in a cocktail dress shook hands with very one and hugged Tecna.

''Hi Tina, it's an honor to meet you!'' Bloom smiled avoiding sky's confused looks.

''Hey it's my pleasure, in fact let me introduce you to Abigail melody! ''Tina said and Abigail, the girl with midnight blue hairs walked towards them.

''Hey Musa! ''Abigail said surprised to see Musa there.

''Ab! You here''. Musa said hugging her friend.

(this is the same Abigail from Musa's friends.)

''Ya, I vas inbited by tina, shez a priend.'' Abigail said with a little pride.

(I was invited by Tina, she is a friend)

''I chee your priends ear, and ur boi priend''. Abigail fake smiled looking at Riven.

(I see your friends here and your boyfriend.)

''Lets get you girls the front row seats''. Tina said holding Tecna's hand.

The gang stated to walk away to the seats.

''Hi Bloom, you didn't say hi to m''e. Sky said to Bloom.

''Oh, I didn't, sorry, hi''! Bloom said pretending.

What why is she avoiding me, did I do something? Sky thought.

''Hi, Stella I am sorry about the date, I tried to call you but you did not answer, I wanted to make up to you''. Brandon said but stopped noticing that Stella was not paying any attention.

''Musa, can ….'' Riven tried to say something but he saw that Musa was giving him a death glare and then she went to hold Aisha's hand.

…..

''So you guys pair up and take your seats''. Tina said offering them the front row.

''Pair up, but can't we…'' bloom was interrupted.

''No darling, you are sitting on the front row, you need to make a impression to the singers, their total attention will probably on the front ones. Now I have to go check up, have fun cousin…'' Tina waved good bye.

And so unwillingly Bloom sat then next was Sky, Brandon and Stella sat beside them and in the middle sat Musa and Riven then sat Aisha next to Helia and at the last sat Tecna and Timmy while Abigail went back stage because she was one of the singers.

There was an awkward silence between the couples. Sky kept tapping his finger on the glass he had while Brandon was thinking of a way to make up to Stella. Riven kept messing with his tie pretending he was no upset or anything and Aisha was just annoyed by waiting while Timmy was explaining Tecna his latest project, a teleportation module.

Then all the sudden the light went out and a stage light hit the stage where Tina stood with a mike. Applauses were heard through the auditorium.

''Hello every one. ''Tina started on the mike.

''I like to thank everyone for joining us on this occasion and let's not keep you waiting our bands are ready to perform, and this first band performance is dedicated to the guest of honor Mr. scooter and Mr. William. ''

The stage light him two elder sitting on the vip table.

''Ladies and men put your hands together for WILD ANGELS.''

Tina left the stage and two guitarist and a lead singer with brunette hairs and a sexy body came to the stage.

''Oh that hunk is hot.'' Musa whispered gazing at the singer who winked at Musa which made Musa blush and Riven clench his fists.

A photo shoot for the band started before they could sing and the brunette singer was still giving Musa soft and romantic looks.

''Hey, Aisha can I ask something?'' Helia said after gathering up a lot of courage.

''What?'' Aisha said coldly.

''Where is …. Flora?'' Helia nervously asked.

Aisha narrowed an eye brow in response.

''I know I shouldn't be asking this and I have no right but I was just wondering''. Helia said regretting his asking.

''Then don't wonder, she was busy''. Aisha said and turned her attention away.

Then the light went red and blue, yellow in a pattern.

The drum role played…..

Then two back up singer came up.

…..

The lead singer started and the guitarist played their guitar with the backup band.

( the song READY FOR LOVE…by CASCADA I am not very sure about the lyrics, but if there are any changes in it forgive me because it's not a little cache at some part.)

You took a piece of my heart

I never thought that this could fall apart

You said you fell in love

And this was more than I had ever been afraid of

…

Another life

Another happy ending

Cursed like a knife

Another place

Another time

Another hand to touch

Another Sun to shine

CHORUS:

(The backup singers joined)

The brunette lead singer knelt down and extended his arm towards Musa in front of him.

Musa stood up and grabbed his hand and the singer pulled her on the stage.

What the fuck…. Riven was outrageous…

The crowd was very much surprised by this development but when Musa joined the singer in the song dancing around with him the crowd got satisfied.

Musa and singer:

You got me deeper than deep

Back up:

And I am constantly blinded

Musa:

I am running around

Lead singer pulling Musa closed to him:

But there is no place to hide

Musa:

I start to talk in my sleep

Back up:

Our souls are dived

Every one:

Why can't they forgive me

These demons inside

Musa and singer:

Deeper than deep.

And I am constantly blinded

My heart start to shiver for what I am letting up

At the stage the girls stood up from their seat in excitement and started dancing which made the atmosphere more surprising yet amusing.

Singer:

How can it be that you're ready for love

Than the backup band played.

Backup singer softly echoed:

Ready for love

…..

Music

…..

How can it be that you are ready for love.

….

Music

…..

Singer

Time will tell.

A single day that helped me lift this spell

Don't want to be alone

When will I be understood

When it's my kingdom to come

Musa:

Another boy

Another life

Another happy ending

And I'll be alive

Singer:

Another place

Another time

Another hand to touch

Another Sun to shine

Every one:

You got me deeper than deep

Brunette:

And I am constantly blinded.

Musa: I am running around

But there's no place t o hide

I start to talk in my sleep

Back up:

Our souls are dived

Every one:

Why can't they forgive me

These demons inside

Musa and singer:

Deeper than deep.

And I am constantly blinded.

My heart start to shiver for what I am letting up

I start to talk in sleep

'cause our souls are divided

…..

…..

Riven was very furious and there was something stopping him from leaving, he couldn't stand Musa being close to a stranger, he could have left the first second but even he didn't knew why he was still sitting. While Musa was enjoying his faces, she thought this was a perfect way for revenge.

….

How can it be that you're ready for love

Than the backup band played.

Backup singer softly echoed:

Ready for love

…..

Music

…..

How can it be that you're ready for love. (3)

….. the crowd applauded wildly because the song was a hit considering musa's voice in it…

….

''Go Musa!'' The Winx Club screamed wildly and ran back stage where Musa just went.

''Musa!'' Bloom shouted as the girls crowded over her making her fall.

''That was so epic girl''! Stella squealed.

''Yeah I do not know what came up to me, I just accepted his hand and …''. Musa was interrupted when she saw the brunette singer coming her way.

''Lets bail''. Aisha said and the girls backed off.

…..

The boys also came back stage and stood a long distance from the scene.

''Hi!'' The brunette haired singer said to Musa.

''Hello''. Musa replied shyly.

''I am terry! ''The singer replied.

''Ok, terry I just want to say that you have an excellent voice, I am Musa.'' Musa said confidently.

''I know, I am a big fan, and darling it is you who has a remarkable voice.'' Terry said grabbing Musa's wrist.

''That's it I had it, I am putting the light out on this guy''. Riven said rolling his sleeves.

''Shut up, get a hold on.'' Sky and Timmy held him back.

''Thanks terry, and thanks for letting me on stage I really enjoyed it''. Musa said feeling comfortable.

''What do you say we grab something to eat, there is still some time before the next band performance. ''Terry offered.

''Sure. ''Musa said walking hand in hand with him.

…..

''So, I want to know more about you, I already know the basic, what's your fav type of music? ''Terry asked sitting down.

''Well my fav is rock music, but I also like hip-hop, infact i love every kind of music''. Musa smiled.

''And do you have a boyfriend? ''Terry asked.

''Yeah, I kind of did but I broke up last week''. Musa was interrupted when suddenly she saw terry falling from his chair and his eyes went closing.

Musa gasped in horror and looked up to see Riven behind his chair.

''Riven!'' Musa yelled running to terry.

''Get away from him Musa!'' Riven said calmly.

Thank goodness, they were in a corner or the whole auditorium must have seen them.

''Why, what did you do that for''? Musa screamed helping terry get up.

''Who is that Musa? ''Terry asked rubbing his head where Riven hit him.

Musa ignored his question and screamed at Riven.

''Why are you here and telling me what to do?''

''Because you are my responsibility''. Riven said angrily.

''Since when? I am nothing to you anymore''. Musa said holding terry's hand.

''Musa calm down, it's okay''. Terry tried to control her outburst.

''You are, I am your boyfriend, you can't just flirt with someone you just met''. Riven said grabbing her hand intending to get her away from terry.

''Back off.'' Musa slapped Riven across the face.

''Musa!'' Terry shouted.

The girls were informed by the boys that Riven stormed off to find Musa in anger and they all went looking for him, the moment they arrived at the scene was when Musa slapped Riven.

''Musa?'' The girls whispered in amazement.

But Musa was not even looking at any one.

''Lets get away from here.'' Terry tried to get Musa away.

''Shut up!''Musa yelled at him but then gasped


	6. The girl band

CHAPTER : 6 THE GIRL BAND

''I am so sorry terry''! Musa said nervously.

''Its okay. Maybe we should go out''. Terry said changing the atmosphere.

''Oh, you are sorry only when you shouted at him, what about me, you slapped me, you are all lovey dovey with him, I am your boyfriend.'' Riven snapped.

''I did not punched him in the head, you two faced jerk and don't call me your girlfriend, crawl into your poison two timing babe Celia and leave me alone with my life.'' Musa snapped and droved terry away.

She knows about Celia, this cannot be good.

….

''No, Bloom I am fine, terry and I will just be a couple of minutes''.

''Yeah see you guys, no I am not upset. ''

''Bye.''

Musa hung up bloom's call, Bloom called her to see where she had gone.

''So? ''Terry said sitting on a bench in the backyards of the auditorium.

''Bloom said, Riven left''. Musa informed taking a seat beside him.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' Terry asked even though he knew.

''Ah, han''. Musa said starting to cry.

''Why are you crying sweetie.''

''Its just that, I am so unlucky, I always liked Riven, but now he is two timing me, and I can't stand him, he just don't let me live freely, like I am his pet or property, he just is so defensive and obnoxious, it's not the defensive side that bothers me, it's his jealousy. He saw me with you and he reacts by hitting you. I just don't know what to do, after mom, I feel alone, I want someone to understand me, someone who don't plays with me''. Musa said sobbing.

''You know, I would never play with your feeling Musa! ''Terry said wiping her tears.

''Are you saying that,…. Well you certainly are very confident in this stuff''. Musa said smiling.

''There is nothing to be unconfident about when you find your perfect match, and when there is a love at first sight, when you know that the girl you like needs you and likes you and you need her. Musa couples are made in heaven, we have to follow them that's all, so considering the fact, want to go with me on a date , tomorrow?'' Terry narrowed his eyebrow with a smile.

''Sure, but I don't think that, it's very soon don't you think I mean I just met you and I don't know you and Well I don't know what to do?'' Musa said nervously tapping her fingers.

''Hey, I know you and if you wanna know me then…''. Terry didn't finish the sentence and pulled Musa into a hug which she rejected at first but enjoyed it as she could feel a caring feeling in it.

''Know this that, the only thing I care about now is you.'' Terry finished breaking from the hug.

Musa blushed and started to look away.

…

''Oh, looks like we missed the performance.'' Terry said entering the auditorium hall.

''Oh.'' Musa said sadly watching the singers leave the stage.

''Hey tell you what how about I arrange a special performance for you and your girls''. Terry clicked.

''That would be fantastic, we love to sing''. Musa exclaimed.

''Sure, it will be a shocking surprise for all the audience''. Terry smiled.

''I'll tell the girls you do the arrangements''. Musa said running off.

''Meet you back stage in five!'' Terry shouted back.

…..

''Girls.. girls….'' Musa said catching her breath.

''Come down Musa…. What is that exciting''. Tecna said…

…

''That is fantabulous, i'll get you girls changed, come on.'' Stella said running to the dressing room.

''So awesome!'' The girls squealed.

….

''Get going girls..'' terry said as he knocked the dressing room and the girls stepped out.

Aisha wore black skinny leg jeans with a black strapless top with a leather jacket with sleeves that went to the elbows. She wore a black leather wrist band on her left wrist and black ankle boots.

Tecna wore a black flowing top with circular design that went around the neck holding the top in place. She wore black skinny leg jeans with long black high heel boots that went to just below the knees.

Stella wore black leggings that didn't touch the ankles, with a black strapless top and a black leather jacket, unzipped. She wore black and white high heels with long necklaces around her neck.

Bloom wore a black collared dress with a black belt just under the bust. She wore silver long earrings and black strappy high heels.

Musa wore black skinny leg jeans with a white strapless top with a black fringe vest. She had a thick black belt around her waist with black open toe boots and a black jazz hat.

''Oh my god, you girls look gorgeous''! Terry dropped jaws as he saw the girls' posse their outfits.

''Thanks. ''Musa went over to hold terry's hand.

…

The announcer announced:

''Magical audiences and fellow comrades, please get your hands ready for the evenings latest bands, a surprise performance by the Winx Club!''

The crowd whispered and muttered between them on this sudden development but soon as the girls climbed the stage all of them knew that the famous Winx Club was performing.

The crowd cheered loudly, especially teen boys and girls as the Winx Club was more popular in teenagers.

Tina and Abigail whistled while Timmy clapped hand, the rest of the boys were too upset to think what to do.

Hello M.G!

''I AM Musa and it is our first performance, I think we were less afraid when we were in the under realm! so please welcome me and my girls with our song that will blow you away…''

The crowd laughed at musa's joke.

Heaven" by DJ Sammy

(Verse)

Musa: Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven.

the techno party came in and the stage flashed white revealing the rest of the girls and started flashing different coloured lights. During the techno sections between versus, and choruses, there were male back-up dancers

Tecna: We're in heaven

(Verse) Bloom: Oh, thinking about all our younger years, There was only you and me, We were young and wild and free. Layla: Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, But that's over now. You keep me coming back for more.

(Chorus)

Everyone: Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven.

Bloom: And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven.

Musa: We're in Heaven

[Techno section]

(Verse) Stella: Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now, Cause our love will light the way.

(Chorus)

Everyone: Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven.

Tecna: And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven.

(Bridge) Musa: Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you.

Stella: We're in heaven

[Techno section]

(Chorus) Everyone: And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see Bloom: We're in heaven.

[Techno section]

Everyone: We're in heaven

The crowd went mad, though the song was not a perfect fit on the occasion but it was the only song which Bloom wrote when Sky was under Baltor's control and the only song which the girls had memorized and were confident to do.

…

''Awesome! ''Terry exclaimed as Musa jumped from the stage in his arms.

''Great one Stella, you sing great too.'' Terry said high-fiving her.

The high-five, Brandon saw and was very furious, even though it was a little physical contact and Brandon knew that there was nothing going on between them but still he did not liked terry, and he didn't even knew why he did not liked him.

''You guys were great!'' Terry said parting from Musa and went to Tecna and Aisha to shake hands.

Timmy and Sky both had their eyes on the girls.. Much to sky's surprise when he saw Bloom she was swinging round holding Terry's hands.

''Loved the performance.'' Terry complimented as he swung Bloom round.

''Right Musa!'' He said grabbing Musa's hold.

''Yeah, we rocked them.'' Musa said excitedly as she hugged Tecna.

''You rocked me too, now I really have to leave, see you guys soon, you too Musa! ''He said as he gave her a soft look and waved off.

''Aww. ''Musa hummed dreamily watching him leave.

''Isn't someone chipper today.'' Stella elbowed Musa.

''Great move Musa''! Bloom smiled.

''He is nice'''. Aisha complimented.

''Seriously!'' Aisha you saying that, he is a guy! Stella yelled shocked.

''Yeah, I think he is the first guy that I like in not a way that you are thinking, in the way that boys are selfish and mean, but terry is different, considering musa's ex, the Mr. I am you boyfriend, Riven. If terry is the exchange of Riven I will adjust him in my book of likes! ''Aisha narrowed her eye.

The girls chuckled on her theory.

... so what do u think. The next one is floraxjosh. Give me reviews plz.


	7. Just friends

CHAPTER 7: JUST FRIENDS

So by the power vested in me and the power of our mighty kingdom of the marigold I now pronounce young prince Josh the crown king and next ruler after our beloved king Davis and queen Ivy.

The in charge of the ceremonies announced as the king placed the crown on Josh's head and treated him with his sector.

(I don't know what do the kings do with their sectors when they tap or touch shoulders)

The throne room echoed with soft claps. Josh turned around to the crowd and the subject bowed and curtsied.

Josh smiled at every one and descended the stairs'.

''Hi!'' Flora smiled and waved.

''Hey, I hope you didn't get bored during the ceremonies". Josh joked.

"If I am gonna be a part of your life, I think I will get use to it". Flora joked back.

"Haha! You what they say: that's what friends are for!" Josh said statistically.

Flora giggled.

Friend, I wish he would call me more than that. Flora thought.

"Hey!" 3 boys in suits ran and crowded over josh.

"Hey congrats man!"

You look silly though.

"Shut up geek."

The boys commented and josh laughed.

"Who is that?" A boy asked looking at Flora standing shyly on a distance with a gorgeous pink dress and smile on her face.

"Guys this is Flora! She is my friend!" Josh said holding her hand.

Again friend! How about adding a girl to that friend! May be he is just shy and pacing. Flora though.

"Nice moves josh, she is beautiful though!' A boy complimented blinking an eye.

"What?" Josh asked innocently.

"Don't play that silly game, by the way I have to give you credit, since your previous attempts on finding a girlfriend were totally bogus"! Another complimented elbowing josh.

"Shut up Slim! Flora is just a friend.'' Josh defended.

'Hey, Flora is it? Josh can be really romantic, you know what I mean, a little too romantic or drunk. So be careful". Third boy joked angering up josh.

''Uh!'' Flora unknowingly hummed.

'She is so simple; she is such a good girl, unlike you"". A boy said to Josh.

''Bug off!'' Josh said dragging Flora away from the boys.

''Hey it was just fun.'' A boy said and the rest laughed.

''Sorry Flora! The boys can be like that, they are my very old friends, I hope you didn't mind anything, did ya?'" Josh said apologizing.

"Honestly I do not know what they exactly meant". Flora said innocently.

"That's good, because they meant nothing good''. Josh said shyly rubbing his neck.

'"Oh, ok!" Flora nodded.

"Josh!" A call was heard.

"Crystal"! Josh said as a light purple haired girl with a off-white dress ran towards josh.

"Josh, josh, have you…". Crystal said painting.

"Calm down!" Josh said.

"Wait a minute, Flora! Are you Winx Club Flora, right, I recognize you?" Crystal said.

''Princess crystal!" Flora curtsied.

"Oh it's such a luck to meet you". Crystal said honestly.

"Same to you your highness". Flora said.

"Josh you know her!" Crystal questioned.

"Ya, she is a friend, Flora meet Crystal, my sister," josh introduced.

'All Linpheans know their princesses.'' Flora smiled.

"So what was the rush?'' Josh said returning to crystal.

''Have you seen Helia, he said he would come". Crystal said shocking Flora.

"Your friend, huh?" Josh said.

"He is so much more than friend, a best friend and a secret partner.'' Crystal said proudly.

'Helia?' Flora unwillingly spoke.

"Ya, you know". Crystal said curiously.

"No, I just met him a few times, he is just a acquaintance. You seem to be close, Helia knightly right"? Flora said.

'Ya, knightly. Helia and I have been best friends forever, he is the only friend I have and I don't need anyone else when I have him". Crystal said dreamily forgetting josh.

"I am still here". Josh said angrily.

"Uh oh'. Crystal said and Flora chuckled.

….

"My son your thrown isn't going to sit on itself'. The king commented as Flora, josh and crystal reached the thrones.

"Nice joke dad'. Josh ignored.

"That was not a….." Crystal interrupted:" forget all that, has anyone seen Helia?"

'Call him dear". The queen suggested waving to the subjects.

"Who is this young woman?" The king pointed to Flora.

"Mom dad this is Flora". My friend". Josh introduced.

Friend, maybe I need to make a move! What if he doesnot like me? What if he just does wanna stay friends Flora angrily thought.

"He is not answering; his cell-phone is off". Crystal said sadly.

"Now who am I going to dance with?" Crystal said crossing her arms around her chest.

'Me!" Josh said as he pulled Crystal close to him.

Crystal looked at him confused.

"Why I can't dance with my sister?" Josh intended to cheer her up.

"Okay!' Crystal said as she put her hand on Josh's shoulder.

….

Crystal and Josh danced for 5 minutes as Flora stood in the corner and smiled at the lovely sibling couple.

Crystal knows Helia, and she said she dance with him and he is more than a friend, I knew I didn't had a chance with him, its great I met Josh, but it doesn't seem Josh expressing his feelings, his interest in me proves he feel something I just wish he says something.

''Hey Flora! How about three dancing partners." Josh said as he approached her dancing.

"Huh?" Flora unknowingly asked.

"Come on". Crystal said pulling Flora.

And the three formed a circle holding hands and danced with the whole thrown room gazing at them.

"It's like one can't dance with more than one." Josh complimented noticing the gazes.

After more minutes of dancing and chuckling….

Tring tring tin tin tin…

''My cell''. Crystal said stopping and taking out her phone.

''It's Helia!'' Crystal's face lit up.

"There goes our dance". Josh said.

"No, you two continue, I'll be back". Crystal ran off.

"Shall we?" Josh said holding flora's hand.

"We should? I mean of course!" Flora said in disbelief that she was hearing those words.

Once Josh grabbed Flora waist she starting feeling butterflies, and nervously shy.

''I know what you mean that we are just friends and we shouldn't be dancing like that, but hey a friend is a better partner then a original partner, you know you can be friendly with a friend but a girlfriend, so formal". Josh said as they danced around the room.

''Yeah, silly!'' Flora fake laughed.

…

''Wow you two make a perfect couple". One of josh's friend named Ron said seeing Josh and Flora making a frame out of his hands.

That made both blush and stop.

"Why can't you make your own life interesting instead of always bugging in on other's" . Josh said as he and Flora made their way to the refreshments.

"Whatever"! Ron said and left.

"We should stop the dancing in case someone gets the wrong idea". Josh smirked as he handed Flora lemonade.'

"Yeah''. Flora once again fake smiled.

Josh assumed that Flora was faking everything this whole time, but he had no idea that what she was worried of, he read her face easily and he could say that something was disturbing her because Flora and fake, lies and trickeries just do not mix. Flora was surely a terrible liar who can be seen on her face easily when she lied.

….

The guests left.

It was past 12.

The king and queen left.

The party ended.

Josh was ended up wearing his crown.

Everything in the realm of Linphea was silent.

The howling of owls were the only sounds heard.

On a tiny hill Flora and Josh were sitting gazing the stars.

"Its so beautiful this time". Flora said as she sighed at the stars.

"It is, and my company is just as beautiful". Josh looked at Flora making her red.

"I guess this is my last night of freedom, afterwards I'll be so busy, I'll hardly have time to hang out with you." Josh sadly said.

"I know, Sky stays very busy too, Bloom practically kills herself waiting for his calls". Flora said.

….

"You don't say". Flora said laughing of her stomach.

"Yeah, I did, I almost killed the guy, it was just I had no idea that the banana would cause him to slip and slide him to the pigs barn."

"That's so…. "Flora laughed.

"If I weren't the prince, I probably be dead by now."

….

"Come on I told you my nickname." Josh begged.

"Please it's so stupid". Flora tried to ignore.

"Please, I'll do anything."

"Okay, my middle school nick name was touch-me-not. Every one teased me, because I was so shy, and little hearted."

"That's cute; I like girls simple and cute, just like you". Josh smiled tapping flora's cheek with a finger.

…

"What's your favorite quote?" Flora asked.

"It's; it takes a strong heart to cry and a stronger heart to say why". Josh said.

"No way that's the line from a song Musa's father sang."

Flora said surprised.

"What's yours?" Josh had his turn.

"Okay, it… every time I smile I stop and realize how bad I wished you were here to smile with me".

Flora nervously made up that quote and wished that Josh would realize the hidden meaning in her words.

"That's a lovely quote". Josh complimented.

"It's more like a desire". Flora unwillingly spoke.

"What? "Josh said.

''Forget it''. Flora ignored.

…

"No, really?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Griselda the head of discipline dips her fries in milkshakes". Flora informed laughing.

"That is ugly". Josh said in disgust.

"Oh, it's 2 o'clock". Flora gasped.

"Time flies, I wonder with which fairy transformation?" Josh joked.

"Probably believix, using the super speedix Wings" . Flora joked back standing up.

"I really have to go, I had a great time". Flora said.

"Yeah, your company is so beautiful". Josh said admiring her looks.

"Okay bye". Flora waved.

"You sure, you'll go on your own?" Josh questioned.

"Positive!" Flora assured.

"Okay bye then". Josh said as he planted a kiss on Flora's cheek.

"If I am dreaming, don't wake me up!" Flora thought.

…..

THE END OF SCHOOL BREAK.


	8. Musical Romance

CHAPTER 8 MUSICAL COUPLE

…..

So frustrating! Books, books, and books, more books and pens, and stationeries and all sort of frustrating stuff. Stella screamed and shouted unpacking her stuff.

…then she threw her pen on the floor, opened her door and entered bloom's dorm where she saw Flora and Bloom unpacking their stuff and humming something.

Don't you guys get frustrated seeing all the studying things? Stella yawned.

Stella I think everything except cosmetics bothers you. Bloom said unpacking.

I am a girl of lot of passions for fashions. Stella looked at the busy Flora and Bloom then Jumped on flora's bed and lay yawning big.

Stella don't be lazy, unpack your stuff. Aisha is already done with that and Tecna is with her at the beach. Bloom informed.

So, why do I care? Stella narrowed her eyes.

Faster you complete your unpacking, the faster you can leave with us to the beach…. Flora said.

Stella looked at Flora with an interested look.

And the faster you can shop, and buy cosmetics… Bloom further added.

Stella's interest grew making her stand up.

And the faster you can hit the spa. Flora ended.

Yeaa…. I'll do just that. Stella squealed Flora and hugged bloom.

That was easy! Bloom smirked as Stella ran out the room

Flora just giggled.

…

Aisha! Don't go any further, the waves are too fast, you might lose you balance. Tecna shouted lying on the sand, wearing a purple swim suit.

Chill! Aisha said as she went deeper in the water pushing the waves in front of her.

I wonder what's taking the others so long? Aisha wondered as she left the water and picked up a towel.

Probably unpacking. Tecna said worried.

Tec! Why the worry face. Aisha said lying beside her wearing an orange yellow bikini.

I don't like these looks the public is giving me, that's why I don't wear swim suits. Tecna said standing up.

I don't seem to worry even if I am wearing more revealing than you. Aisha yawned.

Tecna snapped her finger which turned her clothes in a purple shirt with pink full length sleeves and a black trouser with pink boots.

Seriously?. Aisha said narrowing her eyes.

Yes, I don't like all the boys staring at me, giving me dirty looks, staring at my body, or admiring my skin… I like full clothes. Tecna sat down.

As you wish…. Aisha said carelessly.

…..

5 minutes pass.

Hey cheeky babes! A boy with boxers on interrupted Tecna and Aisha.

Bug off loser. Aisha warned.

I just wanted to ask which one of you is the babe who was just in her swim suit. The guy smirked.

Why do you care? Tecna said worriedly knowing that he was talking about her.

I just saw her earlier and she looked hot!, I guess it was you. The guy pointed at Tecna.

What do you want? Tecna said angrily.

You fuck me and a movie date! The boy said with a dirty look.

Aisha picked up the tennis bat lying nearby and instantly threw it at the guy, so fast that he didn't even realize which direction it came from.

Awe! He rubbed his head.

See now this was a warning or else! Aisha said with a dangerous look.

Whatever, you are bad. The boy said angrily losing his bad boy mood.

Bite me! Aisha smirked.

I was going to do that to your friend here! He was interrupted as Aisha clenched her fists.

Forget it. The guy ran off afraid of getting hit again.

Tecna couldn't help it and giggled and whispered; saved by the Aisha!

….

Hey guys we are done! Bloom, Flora and Stella wave running towards Aisha and Tecna.

About time! Aisha said annoyed.

Put on some sun scream girls, it's a sunny day. Bloom suggested.

Yeah, I don't want my ass darker. Aisha smirked.

Arrogant! Stella complimented. And by the way you are going to have to dip in the sun block, because the rays are very radiant today, good for me! Stella said sighing looking at the sun.

By the way where is Musa? Flora asked…..

…

That is so beautiful; peace seems to rule this place. Musa giggled admiring the valley of flowers Terry had just shown her.

Isn't it, I thought this will be the perfect place for our first date. Terry clasped Musa's hands.

It is perfect. Musa said as Terry got closer to her face.

Should our first kiss be now or goodnight kiss?. Terry asked permission.

Musa blushed and said; whenever you want!

I want ever! Terry sighed.

Musa went red again!

Then first set out the blanket and place our lunch on it. Terry suggested parting from her.

Sure! Musa said snapping back from the daydream.

…..

All set up! Terry said putting the plates on the blanket.

Both sat around the blanket and started eating sandwiches.

So, how's the food? Terry questioned.

Just like flora's! Musa smiled.

Flora cooks well huh? Terry questioned astonished.

Yeah, why so surprised? Musa replied back.

Just that I was thinking a nature fairy would be more serious then cooking, I mean she is a nature powered women, powers must be more important to her, you know what I mean. Terry said failing to explain his theory.

I don't know what you mean but no Flora is very sensitive and kind loving sister like friend. She is very motherly guess you are imagining her as tough and strict person, but no she is not a nature loving hard rock devil, she is like putting all the sugar of the world in one cup of milk. Musa Well-defined.

Wow, totally opposite! And what about princess solaria? You two are best friend aren't ya? Terry said taking interest in Musa's friends.

Well, I won't go as far to say that or would i? Musa questioned herself.

The thing is sure Stella and I make out more than others but to be honest I see Stella as a very differ character than mine, sure we both are stubborn and rebel, we are not that sensitive than the others, like to pull pranks on others together, teasing, and I am probably the single most girl who takes Stella's opinions and tips or fashion addicts into consideration. Musa said biting her sandwitch.

Surprising! Terry commented.

I believe that's there is more than meets the eye to Stella and you know I think that Stella is much deeper than her jolly and squally behavior, sure she is kind, loving and helpful but she is very much deeply special and secretive than that. Musa continued.

That bring out a whole new side of Stella to my dairy, I mean I considered her to be the last girl who would ever care about anything, but you being her best friend totally rephrased her. Terry quoted.

Your dairy, you really do look up the Winx Club! Musa said impressed by Terry's interest.

Leave that, what about Tecna?

I can describe her in her own words: Musa said proudly.

She says that she is just a girl with taste in technology but we say that you are too rational. Musa continued picturing Tecna and her personality.

But I guess she just sees thing from another point of view.

She usually sings the verse:

Numbers strike my fantasy

I've got a taste for geometry

Don't get me wrong

I just like to be in control.

Talk about being a bill gates! Terry chuckled.

Right! Musa chuckled back.

she is proud of who she is, and her theory "love is a chain reaction, it starts from an emotion, I see the stars in the Sky and I feel their revolution"

awkward! Terry said astonished.

Give her wires and machines, electronic energy, ultrasounds and she'll turn them into love.

If Timmy would just treat her more organic than wireless they may move on from their systematic errors and viruses. Musa explained in Tecna's words.

Man you two really share a room! Terry teased.

Quit it! Musa chuckled.

I mean it, so technical word choice! Terry teased.

And for bloom well she is just the best the way she is, she is a great girlfriend, best friend, daughter of 4 parents, princess and a great leader. Musa smiled.

You guys are so close and as for Aisha I know that she likes me, the first guy she liked is me! Terry informed proudly.

Huh? Musa said giving him a 'how did you know' look.

I ears dropped back at the concert. Terry said playfully.

Bad boy! Musa sang.

Yes, your bad boy! Terry said forcing Musa to blush into 10 colors of red.

So, what do you want to do now. Musa said removing her hairs from her eyes.

Tickle you! Terry said giving her a warning look.

No, not that. Musa begged as she saw him stand up.

Oh yes. Terry said as musa ran in the long grass and he chased after her.

They ran and ran until terry showed up behind musa by surprise and grabbed her waist into a tight grasp.

Terry! Musa suddenly murmured blushing at the physical contact.

Huh? Terry whispering seductively into her ear not losing the grip...

Shivers ran through musa's spines at that move.

Musa? Terry said again into her ear.

Yes! She asked calmly.

Terry turned her in front of him still holding her, this time closer, and said: will you be mine..As in forever?

Mmm, I don't know terry, I can't judged our status so quickly, after Riven I am not so sure about moving that fast. Musa said sadly.

But you will think about it right? Terry said concerned.

Sure, but you know I can't make that decision so soon and not alone.

Fine, then I will help you make your choice! As soon as terry said that Musa looked into his eyes and he looked in her then by surprise Musa ran her hand into his brown hairs and terry lifted her chin with one hand and held her wrist with the other and touched her lips with his to which Musa responded passionately. As she responded terry took her in deeper and deeper as much as he could and promised himself to do whatever it takes to make this angel his.

….. okay how about some reviews? And those who followed my story please review.


	9. Transparent Beauty

Chapter 9 transparent beauty

Thanking the guest reviwer.

Specialists please report to the battle ground.

The speakers announced throughout red fountain.

What's the matter now, its Sunday, cant we get any sleep? Brandon growl from his bed.

I couldn't even sleep the whole night, I am so worried about bloom, I think I am losing her, Sky said as he got out of bed.

Come to think of it, I am too about Stella! Brandon said realizing the fact.

But the important thing is why we are ordered to report on a Sunday. Timmy said fixing his glasses.

It must be an emergency. Helia said worriedly.

Say when is Riven coming back from his training? Brandon asked putting on his uniform.

Specialists please report to the battle ground.

We better get going! Sky announced as the speaker once again shouted.

,,,,,,,,,

Specialist line up alphabetically. Cordatorta announced.

What's this about? A specialist asked another.

Red fountain issues. The other replied yawning.

Heroes and warriors, senior and freshmen, elite guards and elite warriors, may I announce that red fountain is alerted of a dimension wide threat, which we must be prepared for. Every military and hero center has taken disports measures, so we can be prepared for what threatened us. Our student exchange program had selected our senior specialist Riven to stay a month at the military school, so we now welcome him back. As soon as Saladin said that Riven jumped from a helicopter above and landed on his feet with a sword in one hand and the other clenched.

Every one unwontedly applauded.

We woke up from our dreams for Riven. Brandon growled.

We would also like to announce that our school has invited Miss Roxanne Wilderenson to teach our specialist at red fountain.

A girl not too old about 20 years, with silver eyes, pale skin, glowing face, big eyes with mascara, pink lip gloss, and transparent hairs walked with pride towards the squad and came to stand next to Brandon. She was very sincere looking and a serious face that made her looks irresistible. Her hairs were silver transparent. The edges of her hairs were silver and the upper part too, the rest o her long flowing hairs were transparent, that you could see pass them, they were not completely transparent, the hairs could be seen but so was the vision pass them. Her silver bans covered a part of her left eye. She was very beautiful that every specialist dropped jaws looking at her. She wore a black uniform similar to Red Fountain's attire. She had a black neon sword in her hand.

Miss Wilderenson is the best tutor we could find, she is highly experienced and will be training each of you to make you the very best you can be. Saladin said.

We know it is an unexpected fact that we invited a female teacher, but it will be worth. Saladin said.

It is not an unexpected fact or anything, we must learn from anyone who knows even a little bit more than us. It is not a shame to learn from your age mates, because it's not age which unites us its out unity and strength. Roxanne said that and every one applauded.

Let your classes begin. Saladin announced.

…

You must balance yourself in every way and let no distraction distract you. Miss Wilderenson circled around a bunch of 29 specialists' including Timmy and Brandon. They all were standing on their hands with upright body.

You must only concentrate on your task. Roxanne snapped at a specialist who was trying to admire her beauty.

Concentrate. She said to a specialist as a remark and walked to another.

Your rest of the body must be upright. She said to the other specialist hitting his upside –down body with her silver neon sword.

She moved to another specialist: this is not how you do this part of training! Give me 50 laps around the gym. She snapped.

As she circled by she gave every specialist remarks on his effort but none of them received positive remarks.

Then she stopped by Timmy. Very nice Timothy, she said seductively almost tricking Timmy into being distracted but he ignored her.

No every one Timmy win this round. She said with her arms crossed around her chest.

Timmy was priding himself when he saw Roxanne tuck her hair behind her ear and moved her hairs in a very beautiful way which Timmy couldn't resist. He got distracted when she closed her eyes slowly standing in front of him and then opened them seductively. Timmy lost balanced and hit the floor causing every on to fall.

There, I said no distraction, Timmy you receive 0 marks. I just did that to distract you, if you had resisted me you would have passed the exercise. Roxanne snapped reveling that she tricked Timmy

I will be attending to my next class. You will all show me your progress 2 hours later. In addition, this distracting trick will go on, so train yourself to resist me. Miss Wilderenson left the guys saying that.

If she keeps that up, I will no doubt fail her class. Timmy whispered worriedly thinking he might be growing feelings for her, but hey every specialist was!

…

You all will be practicing sky-high jump. Roxanne said in her next class which included sky and Helia, Riven was also registered to attend but he was called to Saladin's office for some discussion.

Ummm? A specialist called out.

Yes Jackson? Roxanne replied.

What is a sky-jump? He asked think that he was looking good asking that question.

I was getting to that, and that also reveals another side of this exercise: patience! Roxanne glared at Jackson.

Lets begin…

Every specialist was made stand on one of their leg and one hand.

Now you will one by one jump from this condition to that platform up there. She pointed to a disc platform 20 30 inches from the ground.

Then you will twirl from up there and grab that string and jump back down passing through that fire hoop on the ground.

Oh. Every one worriedly said.

Don't worry I believe you can do it. She said cracking a smile.

Really? Every one shouted.

No! she snapped. I was just joking, there is no way you can do it, I bet! She said with a dirty look looking beautiful in it.

Cold. Sky whispered.

Every one took their turn most of them fell on the beginning the rest of them got to the fire hoop and then backed off 'cause it was a strangely high flamed fire. Some fell from the string. Sky as the second last specialist jumped through the hoop but burnt his shoulder and fainted by hitting the ground very hard. He was taken to the infirmary.

Helia as the last specialist had all the attention by everyone. Helia was the only specialist not falling for Wilderenson charm.

He jumped to the platform, twirled and grabbed the string and then started to feel a little scared.

For flora. For flora. He started to think and imagine her picture in his head.

Then he took a deep breath thought of holding flora and jumped through the loop and made it to the ground. Every one applauded.

Very well for an art student. Roxanne smiled truly.

But you must practice this without imagining your girl friend in front of you. She whispered.

How did you know? Helia said surprised.

Seriously. Roxanne said narrowing her eye.

I was just thinking about her, how did you know that? Helia said concerned and astonished.

Darling, you must make you self-use to this. She said lifting Helia's chin.

Because it the most least I can do. She grinned and walked away with her sword.

Whoa! A specialist commented.

Nice work bro. another patted on Helia's shoulder.

Way to go man. One complimented.

Helia was still left in shock.

…

Tuck tuck tuck.

Come in. Saladin allowed sitting in his office with Riven

Miss Wilderenson! How did you find my students? Saladin asked turning his attention to the silver lady walking in.

Distracted! She rolled her eyes.

Well I am sure they will get over… the. Distraction! Saladin nervously chuckled.

They better! She said seriously.

Miss Wilderenson, I would like you to meet Riven! Saladin introduced noticing Riven's annoyance by her arrival.

Roxanne smiled back at Riven which he ignored.

Very good boy, I can see some extraordinary skills in him. Roxanne judged acting up her experiences.

He is, one of the most rebel, brave and skillful specialist. Saladin said proudly.

I see, he was the one sent to 5-G MD military school, I would like to test a specialist such as you Riven if you are what they say! Roxanne grinned.

Is that a challenge? Riven's anger was acting up.

No, it's a test darling and I as your teacher say that let the fight begin, we will see how tough you are sweet heart. I bet they are wrong. Roxanne threaten standing up and picking up her sword

Sure teen teacher. Riven snapped.

…..

On the one side Wilderenson was standing in her uniform holding her sword while on the other side of the battle ground Riven was clenching his fist with the whole senior squad watching them, gasping in astonishment.

The bell rang as a sign of "start"

Everyone was waiting who till take the first move when Roxanne threw her sword down, ripped of her cape threw it behind her then with super speed she ran towards Riven, and fly- kicked him in the face.

Riven was caught off- guard and fell down. But that was it Wilderenson had made him angry, he stood right back up and kicked her as fast as he could but Roxanne used her flexible body and top speed to dodge all of them and sent Riven crashing in the wall.

The fight continued for another 5 minutes. Riven tried his best to hit her but only once he slightly kicked her, while on the other side of things Roxanne totally drained Riven off of his energy. At the end he was lying down with scars and bruises all over him.

Every one quietly left the area leaving the two fighters alone.

Riven was trying to stand up when he saw Roxanne extend a hand toward him. He rejected it acting his pride up and glared at her in response.

Got to say I will remember this bruise! Roxanne said touching her bruise left by Riven's heel on her forehead.

No one has ever hit me even this much. She continued with seductiveness mentioning the "tiny " bruise on her head.

Sorry! Riven said dramatically, but even he was not sure if he felt bad or something else about it.

Don't be, I wish to see you more affective one day, and trust me darling I am gonna make that happen. She said and walked away.

Guess I am not all that! Riven thought to himself.

No you are certainly not all that, yet! Roxanne said picking up her sword from the other side of the ground.

Riven's jaws dropped hearing those word he was thinking just a second ago.

I bet you are wondering how I knew what you were thinking and I know you are thinking now that I may be a mind reader! She once again left Riven in astonishment. He was exactly thinking the same what she just said.

Silly boy! I told you once and I'll tell you again this is the least I can do and no! I am not a mind reader! She pinched Riven nose when she disappeared out of sigh.

She definitely is something else. Riven smiled to himself when she left.

…..

Riven you seriously are crazy bro. Brandon said as Riven enter his dorm room.

What the fuck do you want? Riven replied harshly.

I mean seriously dude, challenging Wilderenson to a battle, intense! Brandon cleared his purpose.

I did not challenge her, she did. Riven said calming down.

So how was your training? Timmy asked.

Horrible, I had to deal with a pathetic pixie, she was working on my nerves and plus she added more disturbance to my relation. Timmy was surprised by the unexpected information.

Care to elaborate? Helia said typically.

No, but short is that she and I had to share a room, she kissed me from time to time, threatened me, forced me to make out with her, and she somehow told Musa that what she was doing with me. Riven snapped.

Wait, this is majorly disorienting! Sky rubbed his head.

Forget I said anything. Riven snapped slamming the door behind him.

Something is definitely not right; all of us are having troubles in our relationships. Sky thought.

….

I should just kick myself into a black hole, it's not like I am any good with relations and plus Musa is now seriously misguided. May be I should go over and explain to her.

Yeah like she would listen! Riven was stumping through the streets talking to himself.

If she wasn't a spoil rebel brat this would be easy.

If I was more supportive and less jealous! But what was I suppose to do, that singer drives me the wrong way, and I swear if I ever see him again, it will be his last day.

Riven sat on a bench and threw his jacket beside him.

Maybe I should cell her, but her phone was disconnected. Urgh!

…..

Hi flora! Helia said as the call was answered.

Hi. Flora said nervously.

I haven't seen you for a long time. Helia tried to get on the topic.

What do you mean? Flora said sacredly thinking that: is he really asking me out, could I've been wrong about him not liking me.

Nothing just wanted to meet up with you somewhere out on….. Helia was interrupted when a beep rand through his speakers.

Hi flora who are you talking to! Josh greeted entering three way call.

Oh josh I am fine. Flora replied. Both josh and Helia heard flora slapping her across the face for leaving the three way line open.

If you are fine, meet me in 30 minutes at my castle, hurry it is a big surprise just for YOU. Josh said and Helia listened quietly.

Okay, I'll be there. Flora said quickly wanting to end the call.

You don't seem excited sweetie, I though you love surprises. Josh said concerned.

Why off all times he have to call me sweetie now! Flora gritted nervously.

No I am excited, I'll see you soon, bye josh. Flora quickly said and hung up from his side.

She sighed in relief until she remembered Helia was still on line.

Flora ! Helia said slowly.

Yes!

Nothing enjoy with Josh.

Yes, I am sorry I have to go.

No worries, now go and enjoy with you boyfriend, we'll meet some other time. Helia said faking his happiness.

Thanks Helia, I'll see you some other time.

Bye

Bye.

…

Josh, as in prince josh right? Helia questioned himself.

Now that's great she found someone already, smooth moves man. Helia sadly thought.

So it was this Flora who crystal mentioned the day of the concert…

Flashback… (the day of the concert, the coronation ball)

Helia where are you? The party has started… Crystal said

Um Crystal, what party? Helia lied of not knowing..

The coronation party, Josh is crowned prince today, you said you will come and you did not, now josh is enjoying with Flora and I am all alone.. Crystal said sadly.

Flora? Helia asked surprised.

Yes the Winx fairy, anyway you have to make it up to me, where are you anyway? Crystal cross-questioned.

I was busy and I totally forgot, I am busy now, I'll come visit later…

Fine I will not talk to you until you make up to me. Crystal said cross.

Please Crystal honey, I am sorry… I have to go. Helia hung up when he heard that Riven rushed away to find Musa and terry….

End of flash back

Tin trig tin tin….

Helia sighed picking up his I phone.

Hello. He greeted calmly.

HELIAA! A cheerful yet very loud voice squealed from the other side.

Hi crystal! Helia said rubbing his eardrums ;-)

Tell you what, you have to come here right now, please I have the perfect idea. Crystal ranged

Where, at your castle?

Where else! Thing is josh is going out with his girlfriend and I am alone in the whole castle for the night, so who else to keep me company than you.

Crystal I can't really! Helia tried an excuse. Flora can't see me with her, I can't possibly go somewhere, where she's gonna be.

Helia please please, you are not gonna left me alone in a dark night in a spooky castle with ware wolf castle guards. Crystal insisted.

No I won't do that, it's just that well…

Please Helia, if you won't come tonight.. I'll I'll.. kill myself with this… this. Crystal tried to find something dangerous in her room.

With what? Helia said worriedly.

Wait I am finding something, I'll kill myself with… urgh.. this.. this ah ha very pointy hair brush. She snapped.

Hair brush! Helia sighed helplessly.

No its really very pointy, it can kill some one in a second its made of.. . steal but its really dangerous okay! Crystal snapped.

Fine but please don't hurt yourself. Helia sighed in defeat even though he didn't want to go but he cared about crystal and her feelings, they were a couple for a long time, they had moment which most of the couples don't.

It's not her fault I am now in love with someone else, she don't have to face my feelings! He thought picking his keys.

I hope crystals don't have big plans for tonight, or anything M-rated, if she does and flora finds out I am doomed. He thought racing out.

….

You are just in time, I was just about to kill myself with this brush. Crystal said moving towards the door.

No I am here! Helia smiled.

Yes now I am not going to be alone because you can hear the ware wolf growls with me. Crystal said pressing the lock knob.

This is what I was what I was afraid of.


End file.
